


Wet Dreams

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: COMPLETE: One night is all they shared in passion.  After years of searching, they let go, each finding what they thought they were looking for in someone else, until a photograph assignment brought them together again.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Wet Dreams  
> (All POV)
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco - Harry/others - Draco/other  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: The characters that you recognize from the Potterverse belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I’m just borrowing them for a little while and make no money doing so.  
> Summary: One night is all they shared in passion. After years of searching, they let go, each finding what they thought they were looking for in someone else, until a photograph assignment brought them together again.  
> Warnings: Rated high for a reason. SLASH - meaning guy/guy - don’t like, don’t read. This story is also OOC. Harry and Draco live as Muggles, not depending on their magic on a daily or hourly basis – so not a lot of magic written in. Use of shortened names in the story also.
> 
> Thanks - to my beta’s, pinkbicyclefish, and PW for the grammarish issues. Any mistakes you see are most likely my own after I had changed a few things after it being beta’d, 
> 
> Note: I got this little plot idea from watching a ‘B’ rated soft porn het movie titled ‘Private Lessons: Another Story’. The story is not long, but hope you enjoy.  
> Note two: This version of the story is slightly different from the one being posted on AFF and TSS as it is in all POV, with the EXCEPTION of the first chapter. With the suggestion from one of my beta readers I had decided to adjust this story to first POV of Draco’s. Never written a fic that way, and decided to give it a try. Decided to keep the original as I had to take out some of the dialogue for the adjusted version, but added a few of Draco’s thoughts that were added to the posted version. The original will only be posted on ‘Serpent’s Lair’ (this yahoo group).

Chapter One

I looked out from the high tower of the Headmaster’s office, ignoring the others around me as my gaze followed the man on the broom out on the Quidditch pitch. It was uncommonly hot on this June night and I really wished I was anywhere but here at the moment. I wanted to be out there, with him, on a broom, feeling like there was no one else but us. 

“You should tell him,” was spoken quietly behind me.

I looked behind myself, surprised to see the others gone, leaving just me, the Headmaster, and his Head of House. “Nothing to tell,” I shrugged. “I’d like to thank you for believing in me – in us. Not too many people would.”

“Do you know where you will be going?” the Headmaster asked.

“Yes,” I nodded. 

“Take care of yourself,” my Head of House warmly said, placing his hand on my shoulder. “I am very proud of you.”

“And you take care of yourself,” I returned, looking up into the dark eyes. “I will be leaving early in the morning – as well as the others. Gods, I feel like such a coward,” I added, running my fingers through my hair.

“He will kill you, as well as the others, once he finds out what you took,” his Head of House said.

“We had to. If taking those things will help finally defeat him, it will be worth it,” I said. “I’m going for a walk before bed.”

“Be careful,” the Headmaster said, reaching out to shake my hand. 

I returned the warm handshake and the brief embrace from my Head of House, then quietly left the Headmaster’s office, making my way down to the main hall. It was eerily quiet in the halls with most of the students in their common rooms working on either last minute homework or strategizing over battle plans that would be taking place in the next few days. I was thinking of all that had transpired the last few days: my cover as a spy was blown and the recovery of some artifacts which I had been told contained pieces of Voldemort’s soul. I was surprised to see other members of my house when I delivered the artifacts to the Headmaster’s office.

Lost in my musings, I didn’t take notice where my feet had led me. My footfalls had led me to the Quidditch pitch in time to see the dark-haired man coming off the pitch and heading toward the showers with his broom over his shoulder, the sweat soaking through the thin t-shirt that he wore. I cast a Disillusionment spell on myself and then stealthily followed.

Once inside, I leaned against the wall, watching as the other seemed to peel off his damp clothing. My heart leapt when Harry finally stepped out of his jeans and boxers and then stepped under the jets of water, his sigh heavy in the nearly empty room. Hands that held so much power slid over firm, hard muscle, slicked with soap as he washed away the grime and sweat from his body. My eyes followed Harry’s hands as they skimmed over chest and stomach; my fists clenched when his hand traveled lower, fingers running through dark pubic hair before wrapping around his hardening cock. I licked my lips at the sight, then glanced up, barely holding back my gasp of surprise when green eyes seemed to pierce my soul.

“I know you’re there,” Harry softly said, walking slowly toward me. “You’re forgetting that I can see past Disillusionment spells.” He smiled, reaching out to grip the front of my t-shirt to pull me under the spray of water.

“Harry! My clothes!” I cried out as I took the spell off of myself.

“Well, we’ll have to fix that.” Harry grinned while reaching down to the hem of my t-shirt to lift it up, and over my head. “I was hoping you would come,” he said, unbuttoning my jeans then pulling me closer by the open waist. 

“But . . . Harry,” I began then was silenced by warm lips covering my own. 

“I know you’re leaving,” Harry said against my unresponsive lips. “You know that we would have eventually come to this.” He smiled, brushing his tongue against my lips.

I brought my hand up to Harry’s chest as I gazed into the green eyes that have tormented my dreams. I leaned forward, hand slipping behind Harry’s neck to pull him closer as I pressed my lips to his, moaning when Harry opened for his tongue to slip through. I reached down with my other hand to help Harry peel off my jeans and boxers, whimpering when Harry pulled back from the kiss as he began to kiss his way down my chest, then stomach. I looked down to meet Harry’s eyes as his tongue darted out to lick the head of my cock. I threw back my head, moaning out loud when wet warmth slowly slid down the length of my cock, tongue pressing and flicking up and down the hardened flesh. My fingers tangled into the wet-darkened hair, pulling him in closer to my body, urging him to go faster. I felt my body tense, my breathing erratic as Harry took me in deep, the head of my cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat. I tried to hold off, wanting to make this last as long as possible, until I felt a slick finger tease my hole. I cried out my release when the finger slipped deeply inside my body. 

Harry swallowed all that was offered then stood up to press his body against me, my back against the wall. “Need you,” Harry huskily said, his lips lightly brushing against mine.

“Yes – gods, yes,” I moaned, reaching out to pull Harry closer, using my hand to guide Harry’s to my backside. My moans of pleasure were muffled in breathtaking kisses as Harry began to loosen my hole, first with one finger, easily slipping in another, then another.

“Turn around,” Harry said, his hands never leaving my hips as I turned to face the wall.

I leaned forward, my hands on the tiled wall in front of me as I looked back at the brunet. Harry used one hand to stroke my ass while he used his other to guide his slick cockhead to my entrance. I closed my eyes, groaning when Harry slowly sheathed himself inside of me; his hips pressed hard against my buttocks. I pushed back, letting Harry know I was ready. I felt him kiss the middle of my back, then the side of my neck. I opened my eyes and looked back to be met with warm lips in a kiss as the slow slip and slide inside of me kept at a steady pace. 

“So good – gods – tight,” Harry panted, his arm going around my waist, his thrusts beginning to become harder and faster.

I pushed back against his frenzied thrusts; my legs shaking as Harry’s cock plunged into my prostrate over and over again. I felt my body tense, then groaned in frustration when fingers gripped my cock tightly around the base to stop my climax. I couldn’t help the whimper that slipped past my lips when Harry pulled back; his still rock hard cock slipping out of me. He turned me to face him. Wordlessly, I followed as Harry led me to the tiled ledge a few feet away. Harry pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my back; my lips soon covered with Harry’s. I felt the slight push indicating for me to sit, my hands reached for Harry as I did so. My fingers wrapped around Harry’s cock, stroking the hard length as Harry straddled my thighs. 

Harry’s hand reached behind him to guide the head of my cock to his lubricated hole. I was surprised how easily I slipped past the tight ring of muscle, now knowing where Harry’s other hand was when he was holding me close. I gripped Harry’s hips as I slowly thrust up, throwing my head back at the feel of the tight heat surrounding my cock. I felt warm hands on the sides of my face, thumbs stroking my cheek and lips. No words were spoken when Harry leaned forward to slide his lips against mine in a soft, but tender kiss. Harry began to slowly raise his hips then lower them again, slowly impaling himself over and over again on my cock. My hands gripped Harry’s hips; the nails digging into skin as we both neared our release. I felt Harry’s knuckles against my lower stomach as he fisted his own cock in time with my quickening thrusts. My hand slid up Harry’s chest to the rapid pulse of his neck to pull him closer as I deepened the kiss, bruising the lips as his body shook with his release, the tight channel around my cock gripping me tight. 

“Draco!” Harry cried out, as his cock pulsed, his semen shooting over his chest and stomach.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“Fuck!” Draco softly swore coming out of his dream – the passengers on the plane around him shushing him. The flight attendant came over to gather his empty cup from his drink. They were about to land. He looked to his right at his fellow nameless passenger to see he was still sleeping and muttered a quick cleansing spell to clean the cum from the front of his jeans. 

_> ‘It’s been five fucking years. Why now am I dreaming of that night?’_ He thought to himself. He let his mind wander to that time so long ago as he fingered the gold band on his left ring finger. He and the others who were spying on the Dark Lord had fled as planned, and the Dark Lord’s mansion was attacked by the Ministry, the Order members, and Harry Potter, thanks to the location given by Draco himself. The Horcruxes that he, Pansy, and Blaise brought to Hogwarts, as well as the ones brought by Pansy and Blaise’s parents, and his mother, were destroyed by Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Bill Weasley, the curse breaker of the Order. With each Horcrux that was destroyed, Voldemort became weaker. 

He still grieved that Severus Snape lost his life in the battle, but not so for his father who had been killed by Voldemort himself when he found out Lucius’ son betrayed them. The final battle against light and dark lasted for several hours, until Harry Potter found Voldemort in a tower of Hogwarts, watching over the battle on the grounds. The Dark Lord was expecting Harry Potter. Harry had ducked and rolled away from the killing curse that flew his way, then thrust up with Godric Gryffindor’s sword to impale Voldemort through the chest. He wished he could have seen it – wished he could have seen the look on Voldemort’s face when Harry stood up and thrust the sword deeper as he incanted a spell to banish Voldemort’s soul for all eternity.

Afterwards, he didn’t have much contact with the wizarding world, and was surprised that he didn’t really miss it that much. He was given the occasional Daily Prophet paper that his mother would send him every now and then so he knew some of the things that were going on. There were articles on the Great Harry Potter, the Savior-of-the-Wizarding World and all those who helped him to achieve his destiny. A lot of those articles speculated on where their Savior was. Apparently, he had disappeared shortly after the battle, his friends not telling or not knowing where he was.

The binging above him brought him out of his musings, telling him to fasten his seatbelt for landing. He slipped his work file into his carry-on bag, checking to make sure his camera was still safely stowed inside. They had reached their destination – Miami, Florida.

Being seated near the back, he was one of the last to disembark from the large jet. He shouldered his bag as he followed the other passengers down the winding hallways, until he came to the escalator. He combed his fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair as he looked down at the crowd, looking for the familiar face.

“Drake!” Was shouted, and he smiled in greeting to Pansy Parkinson, long time friend, and sometimes pain in the ass.

“Hey Pansy,” he greeted her, kissing her cheek. 

“You look yummier every time I see you, Drake,” Pansy grinned, hooking her arm through his as they began to walk toward the luggage pick up. “So, where is Shane? Thought he would be coming with you.”

“Shane is busy,” Draco replied, turning his head to watch for his luggage.

“Why didn’t you just shrink your luggage?” Pansy asked after watching the conveyer belt for ten minutes. “Wouldn’t have had to wait.”

“Didn’t want to,” Draco shrugged. “So have any prospects come in?” 

“The studio is ours for the next few days, as well as a small island that was available to us for the photo shoot. I’ve looked through some of the portfolios, and there’s definitely some potential,” Pansy replied. 

He hadn’t seen Pansy until about two years after he left the wizarding world, coming across her again through her father when he was approached by the older Parkinson to work freelance for his advertising company. 

When he had left the wizarding world, he was feeling lost and disorientated in a foreign world. He and his mother, after the defeat of Voldemort, had toured the world a bit for about a year, coming to know one another. It was his mother who encouraged him to take up photography when he showed an interest in it.

Once they arrived home, he enrolled into a photography program, learning everything he could in developing and taking the perfect picture, showing a natural instinct on how a shot should be taken to get the best effect. He had entered his photographs in several competitions, and caught the eye of several businesses, one of them the Parkinson’s advertising company. It was also where he met a Muggle woman by the name of Veronica Reese, Ronnie for short. They became close friends.

It was a pleasant surprise to see Ronnie when he and Pansy exited the busy terminal, standing beside a cherry-red sports car, leaning her jean clad hip against the fender, a cheeky grin on her face as she took the chauffeur hat from her head and bowed low at her waist. “Your chariot awaits my lord,” she grinned.

Draco couldn’t help but smile when he put down his camera case and luggage and swooped her up in his arms. “Ronnie! I didn’t know you would be here,” he exclaimed happily as he kissed her cheek and looked down at her.

“Really,” Pansy huffed as she came closer, jealous of the obvious closeness these two shared. “And why didn’t you come in to help Drake with his luggage?”

“And why didn’t you?” she asked, noticing that Pansy had come out empty-handed. 

“So, Ronnie, what brings you here? I thought you were in Mexico or something doing a shoot?” Draco asked as he lifted his luggage into the trunk of the car.

“I was, and I finished. Alex suggested . . . ” Ronnie began.

“That’s Mister Parkinson,” Pansy admonished.

“As I was saying, ALEX called me and suggested that I may be able to tie in my new calender shoot with your cologne ad,” Ronnie grinned, sharing an amused smirk with Draco at the expense of Pansy who had huffed in annoyance and stalked to the side of the car.

“She really does hate that her father is so friendly with you, doesn’t she,” Draco grinned.

“Because I’m a Muggle,” Ronnie smirked. “And you, too. You’re like the son he never had.”

When Shane and Draco got married a few years ago, Draco had invited Ronnie to his wedding, as his best – woman. She couldn’t help but notice the little bits of magic that was being done or the oddly dressed men and women that came to the wedding. He had forgotten to mention to Shane, his husband, that Ronnie did not know of magic. Well, she soon found out and was surprisingly good about it, having guessed some time ago. During the second dance of the wedding day, he told her a bit of his past, the magical parts that he kept from her when he met her and she accepted him as himself, not thinking any differently of him. He felt even closer to her after that day, grateful more than ever for her friendship.

Ronnie closed the trunk of the car, and rushed over to the passenger side of the car to open the door with a flourish, dramatically bowing again. Draco climbed into the car after giving her cheek a kiss, a smile on his face as he did so. She was about to close the door, when Pansy climbed in after him. Ronnie closed the door, shaking her head amusedly, then went around to the driver’s side of the car. She kept glancing back to Draco, meeting his gaze as Pansy seemed to talk nonstop. She drove up the winding drive of the hotel, and stopped at the entrance and climbed out. She opened the trunk and stepped back as the hotel porter took out the luggage, reaching for the camera equipment herself. “We’ll take these,” she smiled.

Draco came around and took one of the camera bags. “You staying here too?” he asked Ronnie.

“Nah, got a place of my own here now,” Ronnie replied. 

“You want to come up for a drink?” Draco asked. “Seems like forever since I last saw you.”

“It’s been a few months,” Ronnie said. “I’ll drive ‘Her Highness’ home, then come back,” she whispered by his ear.

“Do you need a hand, Draco?” Pansy asked. Draco shook his head. “We’ll come back tomorrow morning to go to the studio then.”

“Sounds good. Bit tired after that flight,” Draco said, leaning over to kiss Pansy’s cheek. “Good to see you again, Panse.”

“You too,” Pansy smiled, returning the kiss to his cheek. “Guess you’ll have to come with me Veronica so you can pick up your rattle trap.”

“Hey, I happen to like that rattle trap,” Ronnie grinned.

“Gods, you still have that jeep?” Draco laughed.

“No, it’s a different one. Her highness just doesn’t like that it messes her hair when the top is down,” she grinned. “See ya, Drake,” she called out as she climbed into the driver’s seat, waiting for Pansy to get in herself.

Draco watched in amusement as Pansy climbed into the car, then as the car squealed out of the drive. He went into the hotel, and went to the reception desk where the porter patiently waited. He put down his few camera bags, and signed the registry, then followed the porter to the elevator to the top floor, where his usual suite was waiting. He handsomely tipped the porter, then went to the balcony window, opened it and sighed as he looked out at Miami at dusk. This was one of his favorite places, and always enjoyed coming back.

He had just changed into a loose pair of sweat pants and tank top when he heard the knock at the door. He opened it to see Ronnie, a case of beer in one hand, and bottle of whiskey in the other. He smiled at her as he took the bottle and led her into the room. It was several hours later, after much discussion on their lives, that Ronnie was passed out on the couch and Draco asleep on the bed.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

Ronnie took great pleasure in opening the door the next morning when there was a knock to the door. She had borrowed one of Draco’s dress shirts and had it loosely buttoned, and tied at the waist, showing her trim waist over her jeans. “Heya Pansy,” Ronnie greeted. “Drake will be out in a sec.”

“You stayed here last night?” Pansy asked, coming into the room, seeing the open case of beer, a half empty bottle of whiskey, and the empty pizza box. 

“Yep. Catching up,” Ronnie shrugged. 

“Hi Pansy. Ready to get to work?” Draco grinned, coming out of the bedroom and going over to her to kiss her cheek in greeting. He saw the glare directed at Ronnie. “Panse, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know, but why her?” Pansy whined. “What she got that I don’t?”

“A sense of humor?” Ronnie quipped.

“Ronnie,” Draco said. “She’s just pulling your chain. You know that,” he said, looking at Pansy.

“Yes, I know. She just can be so irritating some times though,” Pansy sighed. She knew they could never be as close as Ronnie and Draco were. Draco was like a brother to her, and Ronnie, well she was like an irritating little sister, that she couldn’t help but admire sometimes, with her carefree ways, and determination to strive for the best in her profession, not that she would ever tell her that. 

“Sorry Pansy,” Ronnie smiled, coming over to them. “Just wanted Drake to myself for a bit. Missed him.”

“Now kiss and make up,” Draco smirked, picking up one of his camera cases. He couldn’t help the laugh when both women grimaced in mock distaste, but leaned over anyway to kiss the other’s cheek. He knew they didn’t really hate each other as much as it appeared, when he saw the slight smirk on Pansy’s face when she pulled away.

 

A short while later at the studio, Draco was sitting at a small round table with Pansy and Ronnie, sifting through pictures of male models. “Too pretty – too skinny – not enough hair . . . ” Draco said, eyeing the photographs.

“What exactly are you looking for?” Pansy asked.

“Well, I’m not using the actual cologne as part of the shot. I want something real, provocative, raw,” Draco said.

“Fuckable,” Ronnie grinned.

“Exactly,” Draco agreed.

They sifted through the first batch of photographs, putting the ones aside he would like to see. They were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. 

“Excuse me a minute,” Draco said, seeing who the caller was. He stepped off to the side, while Ronnie went to get the models they picked.

“What do you want Shane?” Draco sighed into the phone.

_“I didn’t want you to think I didn’t love you, Drake. I missed you,”_ Shane said.

“Right,” Draco drawled. “Loved me enough to have someone else sharing our bed. I probably wouldn’t have even found out if I didn’t come home from assignment early.”

_“It didn’t mean anything. Never does,”_ Shane said.

“Never does, huh? How many Shane? You know what? Fuck it,” Draco said a bit more loudly, waving off the look of concern from Ronnie. “Gotta go. Don’t know when I’ll be back,” he said, hanging up, then blocking his home phone number from his cell phone.

“You okay?” Ronnie quietly asked, handing him a camera.

“Yeah,” Draco sighed. “So, who’s first?” He asked, walking to the table again.

He shot a couple rolls of film on a few of the male models, patiently waiting while the assistants set up each shot. In between he watched some video shots of some of the men, while Ronnie shot more pictures. He took a few more pictures, then waved them off, motioning for the next model to come in. 

“He’s kind of pretty,” Ronnie quietly said, watching as an assistant posed the dark-haired model on the step.

“Open your robe a bit,” Draco instructed. “Need to see more skin,” he said, as he snapped another shot. “Too pretty,” he muttered loud enough for only Ronnie to hear. “Next,” he called out, waving the model off.

The rest of the day, models came and went, with maybe a handful with enough potential to come back the next day with the next batch of models. He bid Pansy a good night, wishing her a good time as she had to go to some kind of gala event that night. He followed Ronnie as they walked to her jeep, not holding back the smile when he climbed into the passenger seat. She always did prefer the jeeps to a sportier car, not that she couldn’t afford one. She was quite successful in the photography field.

“Come on, Drake. Couldn’t have been that bad,” she grinned. “The blond was okay, wasn’t he?”

“Which one?” Draco laughed.

“The one with the long hair, and the tribal armband tattoo,” Ronnie said.

“Yeah, if I want to shoot for a romance cover novel,” Draco sighed. “He wasn’t too bad, but not – gritty enough. I want someone that doesn’t look like they spend hours in a salon, or in front of a mirror to make sure every hair is in place.”

“Someone like you, you mean,” Ronnie teased.

“Haven’t been like that since my father died,” Draco smiled. “Had to keep up appearances.”

“Okay, so what was missing today then?” 

“They didn’t look natural – real. I want someone who is sexy without making an effort. Someone that could make me hard with just a look,” Draco sighed.

“Big order.” Ronnie smirked. 

“Where we going?” Draco asked, noticing that they were driving the opposite way from the hotel.

“I know just the thing that will take your mind off of today.” Ronnie grinned, pulling into the parking lot to a club called ‘Ecstasy’.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you drink too much,” Draco teased, following her into the club after slipping his palm-sized camera into his back jean pocket. It was a habit. He very rarely went somewhere without a camera. He knew from experience that some of the best pictures were when he wasn’t expecting them. He wasn’t surprised to see Ronnie had the same idea.

“Yeah, you this morning.” She laughed, reaching to take his hand in hers.

Draco followed Ronnie past the bouncer and to the bar where she leaned over the bar to kiss the bartender’s cheek. 

“He’s my cousin.” She smiled at my raised brow. “You like?” She asked close by his ear to be heard over the music, as he looked around the crowded club.

Draco nodded in response and walked to the railing that overlooked the dance floor, noticing that the clubbers here were a mixed bunch. There were just as many same sex couples grinding and dancing away on the dance floor as the hetero couples. He looked down when he felt a hand on his arm, trying to pull him onto the dance floor. 

Ronnie came over and shook her head at the guy as she took Draco’s hand to pull him closer to her. Draco wrapped his arms around Ronnie’s back, his body moving against hers in rhythm to the music. He happened to look over at the stage area where there were several scantily-clad couples dancing to see a large wall of television screens. He stopped dancing as he watched the screens. On the screens, he saw a dark-haired man, his hair to his shoulders, his face tanned, his head thrown back against another man’s shoulder as his neck was being nibbled on.  
_‘Holy fuck,’_ he thought to himself.

“What? Drake?” Ronnie asked, following his gaze to the screens. “Holy fuck,” she whispered, echoing his thoughts as she reached into her pocket for her camera. 

Draco took out his own camera without breaking his gaze from the screens. He scanned the floor and saw that the dark-haired man had turned in the other’s arms, his hair gripped by the other to pull him back as his neck was being devoured by his mouth. He took a few pictures, then grabbed Ronnie’s arm as the couple on the floor began to dance their way through the crowd. They followed them, keeping their distance, but not losing sight of them as they slowly went up the metal staircase at the back of the club, hands not idle as they roamed each other’s bodies.

They stood transfixed as they watched the man grip the dark-haired man’s shirt and yanked it open, the buttons flying in all directions. The man leaned in to flick his tongue against a ringed nipple, as his hand traveled lower to palm the prominent bulge in the faded blue jeans. He unsnapped the brunet’s jeans but stopped when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

Draco and Ronnie glared at the couple who rudely passed them up the stairs. When they looked up again, they saw the rude couple making out on another level, but no dark-haired stranger. They looked around as they continued up the stairs. They cautiously opened the door at the top and crept out. Hearing a moan of pleasure a short distance away, they carefully crept closer, their cameras ready. They didn’t have to worry about the couple noticing them as they positioned themselves by a large vent on the roof. 

Draco couldn’t help his body’s response as his cock hardened at the sight before him.

The dark-haired leaned against a railing as the other pressed against him, grinding their lower bodies together. Hands slid up the dark-haired man’s arms, slowly sliding the torn shirt down his arms. Once at the elbows, the other man leaned in to lick across the firm chest, tugging the ring with his teeth, making the dark-haired man throw his head back and thrust his hips forward. The brunet pulled the other up and dove in for a passion-filled kiss as he reached down to pull up the t-shirt the other was wearing. Then a moan was heard from the two as skin met skin. The kiss deepened as they barely heard the sound of zippers. 

The dark-haired man broke away from the kiss, and pushed the other back a bit. He motioned for the other to get on his knees as he slowly pulled the jeans down from his hips, gripping his cock in his fist. He reached for the other man’s blonde hair and tugged, pulling him closer. The blond reached up his hands to grip the dark-haired man’s hips as he greedily swallowed the cock in front of him. The dark-haired man threw his head back as he thrust into the willing mouth, the muscles in his chest and stomach rippling with each thrust. Cries of release were soon heard and Draco and Ronnie watched mesmerized as the dark-haired man pulled the blond-haired man up and kissed him, his tongue licking the cum off the other’s lips. He then pulled back and gripped the other man’s hips to turn him. He kissed the back of the neck as he guided the blond’s hands to the bar. He kissed his way down the blond’s back, until he was on his knees. He pulled his pants down, and leaned forward to kiss and nibble the blond’s backside, spreading the cheeks to lick a path up and down the crease. Moans of pleasure were heard as the dark-haired man began to do what looked like a very good job of rimming by the way the other was pushing back and gripping the bar in front of him. Draco was not surprised to see the dark-haired man reach in his jeans pocket to get a tube of lubricant. Slick fingers soon replaced the slick tongue and began to thrust deep inside as the dark-haired man began to kiss his way up the broad back in front of him. Soon, he was standing behind the blond, guiding his already hard cock into the slicked hole and slowly pushing in. The blond pushed back, the dark-haired man not disappointing. He set a slow pace at first until the other’s breathless pleas for faster and harder could be heard. 

Draco finally broke his gaze from the erotic sight and leaned back against the vent as Ronnie continued to take pictures. He heard the couple cry out as they came, then pulled Ronnie back, nodding toward the door. They quietly crept their way to the roof door, and found their way down the stairs and out of the club.

Later, Draco was laying in bed, slowly stroking his cock as he replayed the scene from earlier that night. Afterward, he wandlessly did a cleansing spell, then groaned out loud. “Gods, I’m an idiot,” he sighed, realizing that he did not take one picture up on the roof. He hoped Ronnie made up for it.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next morning Pansy picked Draco up at the hotel, then went to the studio. He was looking at more pictures of nameless models; his mind on another dark-haired man instead. Pansy nudges him with her elbow, motioning to the mock stage. He picked up the camera, coming closer the blond-haired man. “So, tell me, you have a girlfriend – boyfriend?” He softly asked, as he opened the top few buttons of his shirt.

“Boyfriend,” the blond responded.

“You were with him last night?” 

A nod came from the model. 

“Think of him,” he softly said, backing up to begin taking pictures.

“Run your hands down your body. Imagine they’re his hands – touching you, teasing you, making you hot, making you hard. Imagine his lips, his tongue tasting your chest, nibbling on your nipples. Imagine him touching you, pressing harder against your cock.” Draco huskily said as he continuously took the pictures. The male model closed his eyes, arching into his own touch as his hands glided over his chest, pinching his nipples, rubbing against the prominent bulge in the loose pants. 

“He’s behind you, holding you close – his hand slipping inside of your pants to grip your cock – stroking as he thrusts against you. His fingers slip in, stretching you. He bites the back of your neck as he fucks you, deep, hard, fast – making you want to cum. You can feel him getting bigger inside of you as he fucks you – making you cum – now.” Draco huskily finished. “What?” He harshly says as the model looked uncertain. “Why are you stopping?”

“My god,” Pansy said to break the silence. “What’s up with that Drake?”

Draco looked around to see everyone staring at him. Ronnie leaned her hip against the table with a smirk on her face. He waves the model off then came to the table. “I don’t want a fake reaction for this shoot. It’s got to be real.”

Pansy walked away, slightly muttering that she needed to use the bathroom. Ronnie waited until Draco sat back at the table. “That was, um, maybe you should consider writing some porn. Very hot.” She teased. “This may make your dreams come true Drake,” she grinned, tossing him an envelope.

Draco looked at Ronnie, saw her nod, then opened the envelope to take out the thick stack of pictures. 

“Gods, these are perfect, Ronnie. We have to get his name. Does he go to that club a lot?” He asked, as he slowly looked at a picture, then put it down to greedily take up another. He had come to some pictures of the dark-haired man with his head thrown back, then the next with a close up of the same picture. “No, no, can’t be,” he muttered, his hands shaking a bit as it gripped the picture tightly. He quickly looked at the others. After the last one, he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. 

“Drake? What’s wrong? He’s perfect, isn’t he? Just what you were looking for isn’t he?” Ronnie asked, picking up the pictures to look at them herself. “He’s raw – sexy as hell. We can go back to the club to get his name.”

“I know his name,” Draco quietly said, looking up at Ronnie.

Ronnie saw the anguish in Draco’s grey eyes. “You know him? Why didn’t you recognize him last night?”

“Remember I told you of that one night? The night before I left the wizarding world?” 

Ronnie nodded. 

“That – in that picture is Harry Potter.”

“Are you sure?” Ronnie asked. “I mean it’s been like, what five or so years hasn’t it?”

“It’s the eyes Ronnie,” Draco sighed, picking up the close up of Harry. “I’ve never seen green that color on anyone else. He’s changed, didn’t recognize him. Didn’t help that the lighting was dim in the club and on the roof,” he quietly said.

“Will it bother you if we approach him about the shoot? You said yourself, he’d be perfect. And I would definitely like to have some of him in my calendar,” Ronnie said, looking at the pictures.

“You could try. I’m not sure if he would work with me though,” Draco said, looking down at the picture again.

“How about you finish here. There looks like there might be a few hopefuls here today, and I’ll check out the club, talk to my cousin,” Ronnie said.

“He might not, you know. He probably disappeared from the wizarding world for a reason,” Draco said, getting up when Pansy was coming closer. He put the pictures of Harry back in the envelope and gave them to Ronnie. “Keep them for me,” he softly said, keeping the few of Harry that didn’t show too much of his face. “Pansy will know who he is. If we decide, or he decides to do this, she won’t agree with it.”

“Your shoot. You call the shots, Drake,” Ronnie said, taking the envelope.

“I know. But you know Pansy,” he smirked. 

“Yeah, I know. You’d never hear the end of it,” Ronnie chuckled, turning to leave.

“Where is she going?” Pansy asked.

“To get some film developed for me,” Draco said. “This is what I’m looking for,” he added, handing the picture to Pansy.

“Mm, see what you mean, very nice. Could use him and maybe use Darius, Michael, and this guy,” Pansy suggested motioning to the model that was being posed.

“We’ll see,” Draco shrugged noncommitally. “There’s still a few today for us to check out. That Michael is a little too clean cut looking to me.”

Pansy stood back as Draco began to direct and take pictures of the remaining models. She looked down at the picture that Draco gave her. Looking more closely she barely held back a squeak of surprise when she recognized the features. She knew he lived here, but had hoped that Draco would not see him. Although Draco hid it well, she knew that he had strong feelings for the Gryffindor in their last year of Hogwarts. She never understood the attraction herself, but she tried to be there for him; glad that nothing came of it before they left. 

She went into the next room and took out her cell phone, punching in the numbers from memory. At the third ring it was picked up. “Hello lover,” she smiled. “Think you need to come for a visit,” she added, then continued to talk in softer tones when someone came into the room.

~*~

Ronnie came back a few hours later, smiling at Draco as he finished with the last model. Pansy had left shortly after she did. He raised a brow at her in question. She nodded. It was another half hour before Draco was able to leave with Ronnie after he stored his equipment away. 

“You ready for this?” She asked, reaching out to take his hand in hers.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Draco sighed.

“He goes by the name of Haze Black now,” she said.

“Black,” Draco smirked. “Makes sense. It was his godfather’s name.”

They pulled up in front of another club, different from the previous nights, but looking much the same except for the name, ‘Possession’. Draco stopped at the door and took a few deep breaths, wiping his warm hands up and down his jeans a few times. He nodded to Ronnie that he was ready, then entered the building.

The scent of varnish filled their senses as they came further into the room. He saw a man bend down to dip a paint brush into a container, then straighten up. He was wearing faded blue jeans, with tears in the leg, near the butt cheek, and from what he could see, the knees and front of his thighs. He was wearing a black tank top that molded to his torso. He was able to see the muscles in his arms shifting with each stroke of the brush. The dark hair that he remembered running his fingers through so long ago, was tied back by a thin piece of leather.

“We’re closed for a few days. Interested in the job, you need to go to Ecstasy,” the man said, not turning around.

“Actually, we came to see if you wanted a job,” Ronnie said.

“Huh?” He turned around, and glanced to the brunette girl, then to the blond man that stood beside her. “Fuck,” he swore quietly, shaking his head. “How did you find me?” He said, looking back at Draco.

Ronnie came forward, taking out the few pictures that she took the night before. “Drake and I are photographers for an advertising company, and we’re looking for someone for a cologne ad, as well as a calendar.”

“Didn’t know you were voyeuristic, Draco,” Harry smirked after glancing at a few of the pictures. “Not interested,” he said, handing the pictures back to Ronnie.

“I’m shooting for the cologne ad, and unfortunately, you fit what I’m looking for,” Draco said, finally breaking his silence.

“You always get what you want, Draco?” Harry asked, looking down at the wedding band.

_‘Not always,’_ Draco thought to himself.

“Look, we’re offering you a chance to make some easy money. Surely it’s more than you’re getting for painting in a bar,” Draco sneered, looking around the club. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Draco,” Harry smirked. 

“Scared Potter?” Draco asked. “Or is that Haze now?”

Harry dropped the brush into the container of varnish and slowly wiped his hands on the rag that hung from a waist loop of his jeans. He reached out to take Draco’s hand to pull him closer. “You wish,” he smirked, meeting the blond’s eye in challenge. 

Draco felt his body respond to being this close to Harry again, the smell of him filling his senses, his pants suddenly snug around his hips as his cock twitched to life. He had thought he was over him, but seeing him again brought all those old feelings up again. His gaze longingly traveled over his face, his eyes falling to his mouth when Harry darted out his tongue to wet his lips. He was just about to lean in to kiss him when Harry suddenly pulled away. He looked down, catching a breath or two before facing him again.

“When and where?” Harry asked, taking a step back from temptation and looked at Ronnie again.

“We leave for the island tomorrow morning and come back later that night, or the next morning depending how everything goes,” Ronnie replied, stepping closer to Draco when she saw the brief look of panic on the blond’s face before the mask of indifference slid into place.

“Need to bring anything?” Harry asked.

“No, just you. We’ll have the props and wardrobe,” Draco said, all business again, leaving his personal feelings aside.

“Or what there is of it,” Ronnie muttered, then looked over at Harry who was chuckling, after hearing her. “Do you have a problem in posing nude?” she asked.

“Nope. If it’s the right moment, the right time, I’m okay with it,” Harry grinned.

“Will you have a problem with being off work for a few days?” Ronnie asked.

“No. I’m in pretty good with the boss. I’m sure they won’t mind,” Harry smiled.

“You can meet at the dock, or at Drake’s hotel,” Ronnie said, writing down the name of the hotel, and the room number.

“Sounds promising,” Harry quietly said, looking over Draco, stopping to meet his eyes. “But I’ll meet at the dock in the morning instead. Wouldn’t want to intrude on the happy couple,” he added, turning his back on them to pick up the brush again.

“But . . . ” Ronnie began.

Draco grabbed Ronnie’s sleeve. “See you at six, Black,” he said, cutting off Ronnie’s rebuttal with the fact that his husband was not there with him.

 

Draco climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep and leaned his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes.

“You going to be okay?” Ronnie worriedly asked from the driver’s seat.

“Didn’t think it would be that hard to face him again. One look at him, and all those old feelings crashed into me like a tidal wave. Five years wasn’t enough time to get over him,” Draco quietly replied.

“We don’t have to use him for the shoot, Drake,” Ronnie said. “If it will be too hard on you, we won’t.”

Draco reached over and kissed her cheek, and gave her a small smile. “Thanks, but I’ll deal. He would be perfect for the shoot. Now, what do you say we get a drink or two before we call it a day?”

Ronnie smiled. “And you call me an alcoholic,” she laughed, turning in her seat to start the jeep.

 

Harry waited until he heard the door close, before sitting heavily on the stool at the bar. “Damn,” he muttered to himself, reaching for the bottle of whiskey on the bar, his body trembling from the aftershocks of seeing his one-time blond lover again.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next morning Draco just came out of the shower when he heard the knock on his door. He noticed the time read five in the morning, and his heart sped up that maybe – just maybe Harry had decided to come to meet him here at the hotel instead of at the dock. He reached out and taking a deep breath, opened the door.

He saw the dark hair, then felt lips latch onto his in a possessive kiss. He pushed back, his hand going to his towel when he felt it loosen around his waist. 

“Shane! What the fuck are you doing here?” He shouted, backing up to his suitcase.

“I wanted to apologize in person. I love you, Draco. You’re the only one for me,” Shane said, stepping further into the room, reaching for him.

“Riiight,” Draco drawled, reaching down to pull on his underwear underneath the towel. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Shane softly said, coming closer to sit on the bed, reaching for Draco again.

Draco tugged the towel off and tossed it to the floor before slipping his feet into his pants, and pulling them up over his thighs and hips. “And why should I let you do that?”

Shane stood up and wrapped his arms around Draco’s back. “Because I make you feel good, and you need me. I admit that I had an affair or two, but they were nothing – didn’t last long. You were – are the only one that has my heart,” he said, leaning in to kiss the spot just under Draco’s ear that he knew to be a sensitive spot. “I want to show you that you are the only one for me,” he said, pulling away to reach into his overnight bag. He pulled out a scroll and slowly opened it to let Draco read what it said.

Draco read it, not believing what he was seeing. “Why? You said . . . ” He began.

“I know you want kids, and the only reason we haven’t got any was because I didn’t want any at the time. Now I do. I want to have kids with you Draco. This woman has agreed to be our surrogate mother, using both of our DNA to father the child. We can have children, Draco – together,” Shane said.

Draco couldn’t believe what he was reading at first. He had always wanted to have kids, and had hoped that Shane would have changed his mind when it was brought up a few months after the wedding. Shane had said he didn’t want kids. Now he wanted them. _‘What the fuck was this all about,’_ he couldn’t help thinking, suspicion heavy in his mind.

“Do you know this woman?” Draco asked as the prospect of having a son or daughter made his heart leap with joy. 

“Never met her before in my life. I know she’s a Muggle-born witch and healthy,” Shane said.

Draco took the document and looked at it again, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked up and backed away when Shane tried to kiss him. “If this is some kind of scam to get me back in your bed, you will regret it, Shane. You think my father was bad – you haven’t truly seen me when I’m pissed off,” he warned and then was relieved to hear someone knocking on the door.

Draco opened the door, the document in one hand, a t-shirt in the other. “Hey Ronnie, be done in a minute,” he said, stepping aside to let her in. “You remember Shane, right?”

“Shane. Right. What brings you here?” Ronnie asked, raising her brow toward Draco, most likely seeing the stress that was evident on the blond’s face.

“Had some time off, so I thought to spend some time with my husband,” Shane smiled, putting his arm around Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco leaned down to pick up one of his camera bags and stepped away from the unwanted embrace. He went over to Ronnie and hugged her. “I’ll tell you later,” he whispered by her ear. “You want to grab that other bag Ronnie?”

Ronnie led the way down to the front of the hotel where her jeep was parked. She loaded up the camera equipment in the back seat, taking half of the room. She smirked to Draco when he climbed into the passenger side, leaving Shane standing at the side of the vehicle. “I’m afraid it’s not a limo that I’m sure you’re used to Shane, but it’s mine. You’ll have to climb into the back,” she smugly said, grabbing the roll bar and pulling herself into the driver’s seat. She reached for Draco’s hand to give it a slight squeeze before grabbing onto the gear shift.

Once they arrived at the right dock where the Parkinson’s yacht was anchored, Draco climbed out, looking back at Shane who looked frazzled and wind-tousled. “You okay there, Shane?” he teased.

“Um, yeah, of course,” Shane shakily said, getting out of the Jeep as quickly as he could.

Draco went over to the driver’s side. “Remind me to buy you a drink,” he smirked, reaching in the back seat for one of the bags. “Camera’s okay. Wasn’t sure after that bump you went over there.”

“I wanted him to see some of Miami.” Ronnie shrugged.

“Through the most bumpy, hazardous roads in the city,” Draco laughed, looking up to see Shane greeted by Pansy with a kiss on the cheek.

“I almost pissed myself when I went over that pothole and he bounced up to bump his head on the roll bar,” Ronnie laughed. “So you going to tell me the real reason fuckwad is here?” 

“I’ll tell you later,” Draco said, then saw the stern look on her face. “Promise.”

They slung the bags of camera equipment over their shoulders and took what was left in their hands before walking to the yacht. They thankfully handed them over to the deckhands who were helping out on the boat for the few days then followed them on board. They greeted Michael, Darius, and Trey, the other male models who were already on board. 

“So, where is this wonder man that you’re so hyped on?” Pansy asked, adjusting the scarf that was tied loosely around her hips over her bikini.

“He’ll be here,” Ronnie grinned, looking at the parking lot of the marina to see a motorbike making its way closer to them. “And I think that would be him.”

Draco, as well as the others, watched as the bike neared them. There were two men on the bike. The bike stopped and the front man climbed off, unbuckling the strap of the helmet. He eased it off his head, and ran his fingers through the dark hair. He waited until the other guy took his helmet off as he took off his leather jacket, leaving him in the faded jeans from yesterday – holes and all, a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a white tank underneath. He smiled to the other man as a worn out looking leather backpack was handed to him then leaned in to give him a kiss on the mouth, a slight bit of tongue showing as the kiss lingered.

“A real lover boy,” Pansy smirked.

“Hey, Haze,” Ronnie greeted coming over to Harry. “Glad you made it.”

“Hi,” Harry smiled, looking around him. “Nice boat,” he said, coming further up.

“Boat?” Pansy sneered.

“It’s not bad.” Ronnie chuckled. “It will get us to where we gotta go. Let me introduce you to everybody.” She pulled Harry over to the padded benches. “These gorgeous looking guys will be modeling with you: Michael, Trey, and Darius.”

“Darius, good to see you again,” Harry grinned, looking the blonde over.

“Been a long time, Haze.” Darius smirked, getting up to give Harry a kiss on the lips.

“Hmm, maybe too long.” Harry smiled, breaking from the kiss.

Ronnie cleared her throat to get their attention before leading Harry to the others. “This is Pansy Parkinson, the owner of this ‘boat’,” she grinned.

“Yacht,” Pansy corrected. “Haze? Wasn’t it?” She sneered.

“For a long time, yes.” Harry smirked, knowing she recognized him right away.

“And this is the other photographer, Draco Malfoy, and his husband Shane,” Ronnie said, the last bit rushed.

“Husband?” Harry said, meeting Shane’s eyes. “Nice to meet you,” he greeted, reaching out to shake the dark-haired man’s hand. “You’re a lucky man,” he added, glancing over to Draco who was gripping the railing of the ‘yacht’.

“Yes, I know. He is my life,” Shane said.

Harry heard the faint snort from the railing and then looked at Ronnie who was taking a drink of her Pepsi after coughing – not missing the word ‘bullshit’ that came out in the form of that cough. “You got anything stronger?” He motioned to the Pepsi.

“No drinking for the talent until after the shoot is done,” Draco said, finally breaking his death grip on the railing to hand Harry a Pepsi, taking a cold beer out for himself. He raised it in salute to Harry who in turn shook his head in amusement at him and turned to look out at the dock as they prepared to leave.

About an hour later they were well on their way to the island, the docks of Miami fading into the background. Draco and Ronnie were at the front of the yacht with some of their camera equipment on the table in front of them as they discussed the shoot. Most of the others were sitting at the top or at the back on the cushioned benches. Draco had noticed that Harry had went off by himself, followed by Darius. He had picked up his camera bag and motioned for Ronnie to follow. He came around the side of the yacht to see that Harry had taken off his shoes and sat talking with Darius on the raised platform. He noticed the way they easily touched each other, their voices low as they leaned in close to talk.

“We can check the equipment somewhere else, Dray,” Ronnie said, seeing the tensing of Draco’s shoulders.

“Too noisy on the other end,” Draco replied. “Do you think they’re lovers?” he asked, turning his back to the other two men.

“Not sure. Most likely were at one time though.” Ronnie shrugged. “Is there a reason we’re getting your camera’s out now?”

“Thought I’d take some pictures of some of the models on board here,” Draco said.

“He’s by himself now,” Ronnie said.

Draco glanced back to see that Harry was indeed by himself. He had taken off the button-down shirt and leaned back on his hands, his head back as he soaked up the sun.

“You going to tell me why Shane is here now?” Ronnie asked. Draco reluctantly looked away from Harry to look at her. 

Draco took out the document from his bag and handed it to Ronnie. “He says he wants another chance. He knows I want this,” he said, motioning to the paper.

Ronnie quickly scanned the paper. “Kids? I know you’ve always wanted a family. Do you think he’s serious?” she asked.

“I don’t know Ronnie. It’s a little too convenient if you ask me,” Draco said. 

“Do you still love him?”

“Not sure if I ever did,” Draco said, looking longingly over at Harry, then looked away when Harry looked up to meet his eyes.

“I’ll take some pictures of the others, you get some of him,” Ronnie said, giving a slight push to Draco’s back.

Draco glared at Ronnie as she waved him off. He went over to Harry, who was sitting up, his arm wrapped around his one leg. “Do you mind if I take a few shots now? Ronnie is taking some of the others.”

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. “How do you want me?”

_‘Under me, over me, whatever,’_ Draco thought as he looked up and down Harry’s body. _‘Forever.’_

“Just want some natural shots,” Draco replied, holding the camera up to begin taking pictures. “So, why Miami?”

“It’s far from where I don’t want to be,” Harry smiled, looking out at the ocean. “It took me awhile to come here. I traveled for quite a few years, trying to find somewhere to settle. I liked the people here. I was able to be myself.”

“Do you still talk to your friends?” Draco asked, moving around Harry, not looking directly at him.

“‘Mione, I do sometimes. We get together maybe once a year to catch up. Ron sort of drifted off to do his own thing. He never forgave me for just taking off, and not wanting anything to do with magic.”

“You don’t do any at all?” Draco asked, looking up to meet Harry’s eyes. “Can you take off your shirt?”

Harry reached down and lifted the tank shirt over his head and leaned back on his hands again, his one leg raised. “Some, but I don’t depend on it,” he shrugged, closing his eyes and bending his head back. “What about you?”

_‘Nice,’_ Draco thought, licking his lips as the sun glinted off the gold hoop in the one nipple.

“Same. I thought I’d miss it, but I don’t. Not really.” 

“How long have you been a photographer?” Harry asked.

“Since about a year after I left,” Draco replied, taking more shots. “Can you stand by the railing?”

Harry got up and looped his shirt through his belt loop. “Congratulations on your marriage,” he said, leaning forward on the railing, looking out at the water. “You looked good that day.”

“That day? You saw?” Draco asked, lowering his camera to look at Harry in surprise.

Harry bent his head down. “After the war, I looked for you, Draco. Looked for years, until I saw the engagement photo that Hermione sent me from the Daily Prophet. I went to the wedding, sitting at the very back. You looked good, not that I thought you wouldn’t. You looked happy,” he quietly said. 

“You should have come to talk to me,” Draco hoarsely said, aiming his camera at Harry again, so he could keep busy.

“Didn’t want to ruin your perfect day. That was the day I gave up on you, on us. Had to. You were a married man,” Harry said, turning around, leaning on the railing, his arms crossed at his chest. 

“And now?”

“You’re still married.” Harry sadly smiled. “And I don’t fuck around with married men,” he finished, pushing off the railing to gather his shoes before making his way to the back of the boat, leaving Draco standing alone.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

A few hours later, the captain sighted the island and the crew got everything ready to transport to the island using the dinghy boats. Equipment was sent in a few boats with some photographers’ assistants while the models changed into their shorts and swimsuits for the first shoot that was planned. Draco had gone with the equipment in the first dinghy with Shane and Pansy following, leaving Ronnie and the models to make their way in the last returning dingy.

“This is nice,” Harry smiled, looking around at the island, his bare feet sinking into the warm sand of the beach.

“My father came across it when he was boating last summer. The island is pretty small, and is uninhabited,” Ronnie grinned. 

“We’re all set up here for the first shoot,” Draco called out to Ronnie, Harry, and the other models. “Trey, Michael, Darius, and Haze – I’d like you to wade into the water, get wet, mess around, have a bit of fun.”

“He looks good doesn’t he?” Ronnie quietly said, as her and Draco watched them wade into the water. “The ripped up jean shorts look good on him too.”

“More rugged looking that the swimsuits or border shorts that the other three are wearing. The others are kind of – pretty. Harry suits the rugged look better,” Draco replied, already moving back and forth for different angles while he began to take pictures.

“More touching out there,” Ronnie called out as she herself was taking pictures, her and Draco’s backup cameras on the ready by an assistant that reloaded when they needed it.

 

Harry was a bit behind Trey when he heard the shout from Ronnie. He grinned to himself, then lunged into the water, grabbing Trey around his waist to bring him under the water. Trey jumped up from under the water, whipping his head back to fling his hair back. He looked over at Michael to share a devious look. Harry saw it and quickly swam over to Darius who had stopped and turned to watch the first attack. 

“Darius, gotta help me,” Harry laughed, grabbing onto Darius’s arm when he was close enough. He went around his back and climbed on, his arms loosely wrapped around the blond’s neck.

Darius was no match for the other two when they both were jumped on, sinking them under the water. He reached down to pull Harry up from the water in front of him, pulling him close to his chest. 

Harry leaned in to kiss the side of Darius’s neck, a faint moan escaping from his lips when he felt hands slide up, then down his back before he felt lips gliding across his shoulder blades, then up his neck. “They did say more touching, right?” Harry grinned, looking over to see Michael coming up behind Darius. He reached out for him to pull him close, then leaned over Darius’s shoulder to share a brief kiss. In the reach, he didn’t notice at first that they were slowly leaning down. Their friendly embrace came to an abrupt end when the four of them toppled into the water.

“Touchy enough for you?” Draco quietly said, his finger not stopping on the shutter button of the camera. 

“Kay, guys, play time over,” Ronnie laughed. “Wade back in toward the beach, slowly – give yourself a shake – want your hair to be loose and tousled.”

As instructed, Harry followed the other three out of the water, his hair slicked back from the last minute dunk in the refreshing water. They were up to their thighs in the water when they were instructed to stop and give their head a shake. He was told to stand still as Draco and Ronnie waded shallowly into the water to take closer pictures of each of the models. He heard instructions given to run their hands over their chests, their necks, through their hair, or turn this way or that. He was the last to be approached while the other models went ashore to lie back in the sand to wait further instructions and dry off a bit.

“Okay Haze, I want you to do whatever you feel comes natural to you. I know you heard some of what we were telling the others,” Ronnie said.

“Throw your head a bit, too. I want to see the arch of your neck,” Draco added.

Harry reached up to tousle his hair a bit more, letting strands hang over his face. He closed his eyes and let his hands wonder over his chest, stomach, then back up to his neck, with his head bent down. He heard the shuttle of the camera faintly as he touched himself, as he threw his head back, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. He straightened out his neck, glancing over at Draco as he licked his lips, his teeth scraping against his bottom lip, when his fingertips grazed a nipple.

“Uh . . . okay then,” Draco huskily said, lowering the camera and stepping back. He turned his back on Harry and walked away, the memory of Harry looking at him like that in the throes of passion so long ago making his body traitorously respond. “Trey and Michael, we’ll get a few shots of you two on the beach.”

“Where would you like me and Darius?” Harry asked Ronnie as he waded ashore. 

“You two have been together before, right? Because I got that impression from when I introduced you?” Ronnie asked Harry.

“About a year ago we shared a few nights,” Harry replied. “Why?”

“Because it will make some of these shots a bit easier. I would like to get a few of each of you lying on the beach, then of you two together, doing what comes naturally,” Ronnie replied.

“Kissing, I presume?” Darius asked. 

“Yes, no nudity or too much naughty touching – yet,” Ronnie smirked.

“Yet?” Harry laughed.

“So, do we wait for Draco to come back before we start this?” Darius asked.

“I can do the lone shots to start with. Draco should be back by then.”

The first set of shots, Ronnie directed Darius to kneel on the sand, slowly slinking down on his stomach, then back – pretty much the same type of shots that Draco was doing a few feet away. Ronnie made sure to get some shots of him from behind also, especially when he was lying on his stomach, his upper body held up with muscled arms, his head lowered so that the longer blonde hair dragged into the sand. 

“You really need to get some shots of his bare ass – very nice if I remember correctly,” Harry smirked from just behind Ronnie as she took the pictures, making sure that Darius heard.

“I’ll be sure to remind you when you’re touching me later.” Darius sexily grinned, glancing up at Harry.

“Looking forward to it,” Harry smiled, looking away from the sprawling blond that lie on the sand to see another approach Ronnie and them.

“How goes it?” Draco asked Ronnie.

“Was just about to let studly here get up and have Haze have a turn before I get the two of them together,” Ronnie suggested.

“I noticed that lunch is set up, so I’d like to continue after we eat to have the two of them together, then do the shots of just Haze,” Draco suggested before taking Ronnie’s camera and leading them to the buffet that Pansy’s father had arranged for the crew and models.

Harry waited until Darius rinsed off the sand, then walked with him to the buffet. They got a plate loaded with sandwiches, fruit, and salads before sitting on the lounge chairs that was set up to the side. Ronnie came over to join them.

“So how do you think it’s going so far?” Harry asked Ronnie.

“Pretty good so far,” Ronnie shrugged. “The best is yet to come I think.”

“And why is that?” Harry laughed.

“Because you guys will be losing what little you are wearing,” Ronnie grinned.

“Looks like Michael and Trey are getting a head start,” Darius smirked, looking over at the other two as they lay on towels, soaking up the sun – bare-assed naked. “Think I’ll go join them,” he added, getting up then tossing the paper plate after he finished eating.

“Not joining them?” Ronnie teased after they watched Darius call out to the others as he tucked his fingers under the waistband of his border shorts to push them down his thighs, then legs.

“Not much for just laying in the sun,” Harry shrugged. 

“But I noticed that you have no tan lines,” Ronnie grinned.

“I usually swim, naked in a friend’s pool a couple of times during the week.”

“Haze, do you mind if I ask you a question?” Ronnie asked.

“You can. Can’t promise I’ll answer it though.”

“Did you know that guy at the club that night?”

“Met him that night. We danced and flirted with each other for a few hours before we went upstairs.”

“Do you do that a lot? Aren’t you worried about catching something?” Ronnie asked.

“You and Draco have been friends for a while I take it?” Ronnie nodded. “So you know he is a . . . ”

“A wizard? Yeah I know. Found out at his wedding,” she grinned. 

“When I was younger, I always had to act or be someone that everyone else expected of me. When I did what I had to do, I decided that no one was going to make any kind of decisions for me again. I decided that I didn’t want to have any regrets in my life, wanted to live life at its fullest – different men, different variety to my life. As for catching something – I found a handy spell that I discreetly use on the guys to see if they have anything that could be dangerous to my health,” Harry grinned.

“So, is Draco a regret?” Ronnie asked. Harry raised a brow in question. “We are pretty close. He told me a bit about you, and I’ve seen the way the two of you have been looking at each other today.”

Harry looked over at Draco who had just taken off his shirt, leaving him in a pair of faded jean shorts, checking over his cameras. “It didn’t have a chance to be a regret. The night before he left was the only time that we were together. We became friends about a year before that. I had always felt I had a connection with him when we were younger, either rivals or something more.” He softly replied as he watched Shane walk over to Draco and lean in to kiss his shoulder. “Life could have been different I guess if we could have found each other later.”

Ronnie saw the longing look that Harry gave Draco before he looked away when Draco happened to glance up. “Never too late you know,” she quietly said, placing her hand on his knee.

“Yes, it is, Ronnie. He is married to Shane. Although I can be known to be a little loose with the loving, I never mess around with married men,” Harry sighed. “So, when do you plan on wrapping this up?”

“The way things are going, we should be done the actual shooting at the end of the day, then go back to the mainland tomorrow morning. Draco wants to get a few twilight shots of you, and possibly Darius, at the end,” Ronnie replied, getting to her feet. She saw that Draco was coming their way, then reached down to Harry. “Ready to get naked?” She teased.

“I’m sure he’s used to that,” Draco said, motioning for them to follow him, handing Ronnie a camera. “Let’s get the show on the road guys. Shorts on. Darius, you need to be in these ones with Haze here and you need to get wet again.”

Harry and Darius waded into the water up to their waists, then sunk down into the warm water, to come up, flicking their hair back as they came back onto the shore. 

“Need for you two to be close to the water – ankle high. Darius, back to the water, Haze in front. Darius put your arm around his chest bringing him close to you, your other hand on his hip, your hands should be gliding up and down his chest and stomach. Kiss the side of his neck.”

Draco and Ronnie constantly took pictures while their assistants handed them new and reloaded cameras when the film was done. They watched and greedily snapped as Darius and Harry began to set their own pace of touching and kissing. As instructed, Harry was kneeling in front of Darius’ kneeling form, his back pressed back against his chest. Harry’s head bent back on Darius’s shoulder while his hands roamed over his upper body; Darius’ lips and teeth nibbling, kissing the side of his neck. His hand skimmed over Darius’ arm until his fingers linked with Darius’. Together, their linked hands glided over glistening skin, guiding them over Harry’s nipples, then lower. Darius’s other hand came around the front of Harry’s chest, coming up to cup the side of Harry’s face as he leaned in more to kiss his mouth. The kisses were soft and languid as their linked hands settled on the waist of Harry’s jean shorts. Harry spread his legs more, pushing back against a hardness that was making itself known against his backside. Darius took it a bit further, letting their linked hands travel lower, rubbing and cupping the erection that pressed against his hand. Harry began to move against Darius’ hand, his hand reaching for the other of Darius’ to bring it up to his neck, then closer to his mouth. Lips opened as Harry brought up Darius’s hand, his tongue licking then sucking a finger into his mouth.

“Need for you guys to come down to the ground. Doesn’t matter who is on top,” Ronnie called out, then looked over to Draco. “You okay?” she whispered.

_‘No,’_ Draco thought. “Why shouldn’t I be?” Draco hoarsely replied instead, reaching back for the next loaded camera. “He’s a natural – for porn,” he said, the last bit muttered under his breath.

“That’s what you wanted though, Drake,” Ronnie said shrugging her shoulders.

“I know,” Draco sighed. “And I know that the shots will turn out amazing. I just have to keep reminding myself that this is a job. It’s not personal – no matter how much I wish I was in Darius’s place right now,” he quietly added, moving back as Darius and Harry came further onto the beach.

Harry turned in Darius’s arms and pulled him down on the sand. Darius eagerly fell on top of Harry, his hips grinding down while his lips claimed Harry’s. Harry’s hands were gliding up and down Darius’s upper back, occasionally tangling fingers in his blonde hair to pull him closer as their kiss deepened. At the instruction from Ronnie, Darius raised his upper body, his hands on either side of Harry, his lower body still slowly shifting and thrusting against Harry’s. Harry’s hands glided lower, his fingers dipping into the waistband of Darius’s shorts and pushing them down until his hands could grip the tensing buttocks, his knees raising, his feet flat on the ground. Harry’s head was thrown back, his neck arched where Darius took advantage of that and dove in to lick and nibble Harry’s neck.

“No marking,” Draco called out, trying to ignore how all the blood seemed to rush to his cock at the sight before him.

Darius raised his head to look down at Harry. “Do you know how bad I wish we were alone right now,” he whispered huskily against Harry’s lips. “I am so close,” he panted.

_‘Fuck_ ,’ Draco thought to himself, close enough to hear the whispered words.

Harry smiled against the kiss, and reached further down into the back of Darius’s shorts until his fingers slipped into the crease. Darius shifted his body higher, his back arching back when Harry raised his upper body to nibble onto a nipple. Darius put his weight on one arm and trailed his hand up Harry’s side until his thumb grazed over the ringed nipple on Harry’s chest. Twin moans could be heard when Darius began to tug and tweak the nipple and Harry began to suck harder on Darius’.

“You know that they’re going to cum, right?” Ronnie breathlessly said, zooming onto the roaming hands on Darius’s backside.

“Are you going to stop that?” Draco replied, side glancing at Ronnie.

“Not on your life,” Ronnie whispered.

The two of them, along with the other models and crew members, stood transfixed as they watched first Darius, then Harry fall over the edge, their moans muffled in their shared kiss. Breathless from his climax, Harry smirked up at Darius. “Was it good for you?”

“Could have been better,” Darius grinned, leaning down for a brief kiss before sliding his body down Harry’s, kissing and licking his way down to Harry’s stomach where he stopped before getting up to wade back into the water to cool off and clean up.

“You might as well stay down there, Haze,” Draco said, then leaned down beside Harry.

 

“And you said you were worried?” Shane asked, coming over to kneel beside Pansy who lay on her stomach sunbathing while she watched. “Those two looked like they were very into each other. I don’t think I have to worry about Draco leaving me for that.”

“You’re not paying attention, love. Watch how they look at each other. Did you see the way that Draco had to shift himself in his shorts when he was taking the pictures. Haze, or should I say Harry, makes him hard,” Pansy said.

“What I just watched, made me hard, Panse,” Shane smirked. “Who wouldn’t have?” He then watched as Draco leaned down beside Harry on the beach. “Now what?”

 

“Harry. These next set of shots will just be you. I want you on your back,” Draco said, then reached down to unsnap Harry’s jean shorts, letting his fingers linger on the warm skin. “I want to see more skin, but not all,” he added.

Draco couldn’t tear his eyes from the erotic sight before him. Harry’s chest was gleaming in the sunlight, flushed pink from the climax a few moments before. The jean shorts that Harry wore were damp from when the two of them were in the water, but the scent of semen made his mouth water. He wanted to lean in to lick the cum from Harry’s body, wanting to be the one that made Harry breathless and panting for more.

“Are you sure about that?” Harry asked, feeling Draco’s fingers linger on the warm skin of his stomach.

“Yes,” Draco abruptly said, standing up, but not moving far. He stood between Harry’s spread legs at about the knees. “Ronnie will be taking pictures also. First, raise one arm over your head, tilt your head to the side. Close your eyes. Imagine a lover – or Darius, whatever or whoever – touching you, kissing you, on your neck, your face, your chest – tasting you, licking the water from your chest, your neck. Lower your arms to your sides, dig your fingers into the sand as you arch into your lovers touch. His lips and teeth nibbling that spot where collar bone meets shoulder, moaning when you feel him press his body against yours, wet skin sliding under the shower spray, hands grasping your hips to pull you closer . . . ” His voice trailed off when Harry looked up to meet his gaze. 

“Warm, wet lips eagerly licking, kissing their way to your chest, flicking a tongue against your nipple, hands gliding down your trembling stomach – not quite touching your hard cock even though he wants to taste – remembers the taste – how it feels to take that cock slowly in an eager mouth – tongue flicking and mouth sucking until you’re thrusting in and out, hands in my hair – guiding me to take more of you in . . . ” Draco closed his eyes behind the camera, mentally shaking his head to clear the erotic vision from his mind.

Ronnie could feel the sudden tension between model and photographer while she quickly swapped loaded cameras with Draco while he continued to snap the pictures. She saw the way Harry looked up at the reference to the shower, his eyes half mast in desire as he looked up at Draco. 

Draco softly muttered a spell, then almost groaned out loud when Harry began to writhe on the sand; his hands gliding up and down his body then finally into the waist of his shorts, the zipper slowly lowering as the hand went in deeper.

“Fuck,” Harry huskily whispered when he felt the spell take over his body. He instantly felt the sensation of lips on his skin, tongue licking his body, over his chest – sucking on his nipples, tugging on the hoop in his nipple. His back arched into the ghostly touch as his hand dug into the sand, his neck arched back as he felt teeth nibble onto his neck. His breathing became more labored as the touch lowered down his stomach, then a tongue licking up and down his cock. He looked up at Draco, reliving the night they shared so long ago.

“You’re behind your lover, kissing the back of his shoulders. Your fingers thrust in and out of his eager hole. Your cock slides into him; feel him easily take you in, fucking him softly and shallow, moans for harder – faster. You feel the tightness in your body; wanting more, never to end. Wanting to see your lover when he comes, you pull out, falling to your knees to taste, to suck on his cock, preparing yourself to take in your lover. You feel he’s close. You grip the base of his cock – want him to cum inside of you . . . sit him down . . . your thighs spread wide as you staddle him, impaling yourself on his thick cock – riding him – kissing him.”

Harry’s fingers pushed down his shorts, his cock hard as it pressed against his lower stomach, wanting more of the lips and tongue on his body as he kicked his shorts off into the water. He raised his one knee, his subconscious aware, to block the others from view as his fingers skimmed through his pubic hair before gripping his erection, pumping in time with the ghostly lips around his cock. “More . . . don’t stop . . . please . . . Dray . . . god . . . feels so good,” he whispered, closing his eyes as his mind and body played the scene that Draco huskily told him.

Ronnie looked back to see if the others heard Harry, to see that they were leaning forward but didn’t think they had heard. When Draco reached for another camera, she held it until he looked at her. She glanced down at the front of his shorts. ‘Spell,’ she mouthed, then smiled before giving him the camera.

“Thanks,” he whispered then murmured a concealing spell to hide his obvious arousal. “Feeling good, Harry?” He softly asked, lowering himself to his knees, still between Harry’s legs.

Harry met his gaze, his hand slowly stroking up and down his cock. “Gods . . . feels good . . . feel lips around my cock . . . taking me in . . . sucking harder . . . ” he moaned. “Used a . . . ahhgods . . . spell.”

“Yeah,” Draco whispered, then shifted closer so that his knees were against the back of Harry’s thighs. While one hand continuously clicked off the pictures, his other hand, out of sight of the others, slid down his leg until his fingers grazed Harry’s balls. “Cum for me, Harry,” he softly said, his fingertip trailing lower until he pushed against his puckered hole.

“Mmnnn . . . yesss,” Harry hissed between his teeth, his body arched, his lower body pressing back for more of the touch. He felt the wet slick finger probe inside a few inches and couldn’t hold back anymore. His fist slid up to the head of his cock, squeezing and twisting his orgasm out of him.  
“Feel better?” Draco smirked, letting his knuckles graze the softened cock before resting his hand on his knee, handing Ronnie his camera and taking the towel from her to give to Harry.

“That wasn’t fair, Draco,” Harry quietly said, his body still humming from his orgasm. “You weren’t supposed to touch,” he added, sitting up, and raising his one knee to hide his nudity from the others.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Draco said, leaning in to talk to him. “I didn’t plan it that way. Couldn’t help but to touch you near the end.”

“You still remember?” Harry softly asked, looking up to meet Draco’s eyes.

“Never forgot it,” Draco sighed, then got up to back into the water, to cool off and to rinse off the cum from his shorts before he took the concealment charm off. “Don’t bother putting the shorts back on. The next shots will be with you nude.”

Harry got up, his back turned to the others as he wrapped the towel around his hips, spelling the knot to stay in place so it wouldn’t unravel. As he was making his way to get a bottled water, he noticed that Pansy and Draco’s husband, Shane, were not lounging where they were for most of the day. He sat on one of the blankets and watched as Ronnie was laughing and taking pictures of Trey, Michael, and Darius by the huge palm trees. Draco was not in sight.

“They were close at one time weren’t they?” Darius asked, standing beside Ronnie, waiting for his instructions. 

“Yeah, they were,” Ronnie replied. “Just wish they could still see that they belong together.”

“But Draco’s married, isn’t he?” She snorted in response. “You say that you are wanting pictures of me – a blond with Haze by twilight, right?” 

“Yes,” Ronnie said, glancing over to Darius.

“So what if said blond is feeling a little off . . . ”

“And Draco being the only other hot blond guy would have to take his place,” Ronnie finished, grinning.

“Well, he’s not bad I guess,” Darius dramatically sighed. 

“And what ails you then?” Ronnie smirked.

“Heatstroke maybe? We have been out for a while,” Darius replied.

“I guess it could be doable,” Ronnie said. “I think I got all the pictures I need of you already. Maybe you should relax in the shade with a damp cloth over your forehead. Wouldn’t want you to feel worse, now would I?” She added.

“I do feel a bit dizzy,” Darius quietly said. “I’ll go to the medic tent to get some Tylenol and lie down then,” he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously before walking away from his co-conspirator.

 

As Ronnie was scheming with Darius while taking pictures, and Harry sat on the beach looking out at the ocean, deep in his own thoughts, Draco went for a walk to gather his own thoughts in the shade of the trees. As he walked deeper into the foliage and trees, he sighed in relief when the natural shade of the area cooled his body from the heat. He looked up to see a flash of purple, recognizing the color from Pansy’s bikini top. He stealthily followed when he heard a male voice following her. They stopped, he stopped, crouching in the bush close by.

What he saw made him clench his fingers in a fist at his sides; his blood boiling in anger – not jealous anger, but anger at the deception that had obviously been going on for a while by what he saw and heard.

“But Panse – no one can see us here,” Shane quietly said. “I haven’t seen – haven’t touched you in so long.”

Pansy let Shane gather her in her arms, arching her neck as he kissed up and down her neck, his hands traveling up and down her body. “It was just last month, Shane,” she sighed. “And you’ve been busy anyway with others.”

“Not another woman though. You’re the only woman for me, Pansy,” Shane huskily said, pulling away from Pansy’s neck to look at her. “You’ve been the only woman for me for four years now, Baby.”

“And what about Draco?” Pansy asked.

“What about him?” Shane asked, trying to pull her closer.

“What about him? You’ve been cheating on him since you’ve been married,” Pansy said. “Merlin, you even slept with me on your wedding day.”

“You didn’t seem to mind.” Shane grinned. “If I remember correctly, we had to place a silencing spell on the bathroom because you were begging for it so loud.”

“And what about when you and Draco have that brat he so desperately wants? You going to be the doting father and husband then?” Pansy pouted, leaning her back against the tree.

“That ‘brat’ will help me keep me in the lifestyle that I’ve grown accustomed to. That pre-nup that Narcissa made me sign before the wedding specified that I was not entitled to any of the Malfoy holdings or money unless an heir was born.” Shane grimaced. 

“Guess you shouldn’t have signed that then huh?” Pansy smirked.

“It was that or not get married,” Shane replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Had to make the bitch believe that I loved her son and would do, or sign, anything to have him for a husband.”

“I still feel kind of bad about being the ‘other woman’ sort of speak,” Pansy said, reaching for Shane’s hand to pull him close.

“But not bad enough to stop us meeting, right?” Shane replied, grinning at her when she placed his hand on her breast.

“No,” Pansy shook her head. “Are we still meeting when we get back?” 

“Yeah,” Shane replied, leaning in to kiss the upper swell of her breast as he slid the slight slip of material from a nipple. “I’ll meet you there.”

 

Draco had heard enough. He internally fought the urge to break through the trees and throttle his husband and friend. Instead, he quietly turned his back on the couple and carefully crept through the trees until he came to the edge. He sat on the hammock that was put up for lounging and looked out at the others as they worked. He saw that Harry was alone and sitting at the water’s edge, his feet digging into the sand as he looked out at the ocean. He took out his cell phone that he always seemed to carry from his pocket and dialed a number he long remembered from memory.

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring.

_“Zabini office,”_ was heard.

“You really need to get a secretary.” Draco smirked into the phone.

_“Got one. Gave her the afternoon off. Something to do with her kid I think,”_ Blaise replied, a smile in his voice. _“You back from your shoot already? We weren’t supposed to get together until next week.”_

“Almost done here,” Draco replied. “You’ll never guess who’s one of my models?” he added quietly.

_“I might with a bit of a hint. I may be a brilliant attorney, but I’m not a mind reader,”_ Blaise laughed.

“Dark hair, gorgeous body, green eyes and we knew him from school.”

_“Hmm – green eyes? He wouldn’t happen to have a scar on his forehead now, would he?”_ Blaise asked. 

“Yeah, it would be him,” Draco said.

_“Still look good huh?”_ Blaise asked, knowing how his best friend had felt about the green-eyed Gryffindor.

“Yeah, really good,” Draco sighed, looking out at said Gryffindor. “But that’s not why I called. Shane’s here too.”

_“Interesting,”_ Blaise said. _“Out of his monthly allowance is he?”_

“Never mentioned it.” Draco smirked. “I – I heard him and Pansy talking, and . . . ”

_“And you found out about them?”_ Blaise asked.

“You knew?” Draco asked.

_“Just found out about it actually,”_ Blaise said. _“Your mother apparently has had him followed since you were married. She contacted me when she found out about the agreement that Shane made about having the baby. It was all legit by the way, but kind of suspicious why he would suddenly want to do this now.”_

“Probably because we haven’t been getting along lately, and I found him in bed with another guy when I came home early from an assignment a few weeks ago. Wonder why Mother never mentioned anything to me about it?” 

_“Didn’t want to interfere with your life I guess.”_

“And having someone spy on my husband isn’t interfering?” Draco laughed. “She never did care for him. She tried to warn me about him before the wedding, but I didn’t listen. I guess I should have, huh?” Blaise chuckled at the dry tone of Draco’s voice. “How many were there?” Draco asked.

Draco heard a shuffle of papers before Blaise spoke up through the other end. _“Well, Pansy you already know now. There’s been quite a few actually by the looks of it. No one that sounds familiar to me though.”_

Draco sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees. “You know – ever since I found him and the other guy in our bed last week, I’ve been in kind of a daze. It’s weird though, I feel betrayed, but I don’t feel hurt about the whole thing.”

_“So what do you want to do? I’m here for you no matter what you decide,”_ Blaise said.

“Thanks, Blaise,” Draco grinned. “I would like to screw him over as much as he has me over the years. I hear Mother made him sign a prenuptial agreement before we were married?”

_“Yes, she did,”_ Blaise grinned. _“I have a copy right here. What did you have in mind?”_

“You have a copy there?”

_“I have a whole file of yours here actually.”_ Blaise laughed. _“Including lots of pictures of Shane in compromising positions – not with his husband.”_

“So, these pictures – would they be grounds for adultery in the marriage if we’re to divorce by chance?” Draco smirked, looking up to see Shane and Pansy come out of the trees to make their way to the makeshift bar on the beach.

_“There would be no doubt about it,”_ Blaise replied. _“With your mother’s insistence actually, I have in the folder here, divorce petition papers for just such an occasion.”_

“Anything else I should know about in that folder of yours?” Draco laughed.

_“Not much,”_ Blaise laughed. _“So how do you want to do this? Do you want to wait until you get back to do this? All this needs is for you to read, adjust it if needed, then we can get it finalized pretty quickly through the Ministry of Magic.”_

“Spell the papers to my camera bag like you always do. I’ll read it through, sign it, then send it back.”

_“You going to tell him right away?”_ Blaise asked.

“Yes, would it be possible for you to send me a few pictures with the papers?”

_“Yes, do you have the camera bag handy? I’ll send them right away,”_ Blaise said.

Draco got off the hammock and made his way to the camera bag, smiling to Ronnie who was looking at him questionably. He picked it up and sat on a lounge chair away from the others. “Send away. Hang on, and I’ll let you know if I get it okay.”

Draco put the phone down and opened the bag to see a glowing green envelope appear in his bag. He waited until it stopped glowing then took it out, breaking the Zabini seal on the back to open the contents. He flipped through the pages quickly, picking up the phone. “Got it. I’ll call you back in a few to let you know if it’s okay. I’ll read it over, then I got a shoot to do, then send it back.”

_“I’ll be waiting,”_ Blaise said. _“Oh . . . and Draco.”_

“Yeah?”

_“Glad you came to your senses,”_ Blaise laughed.

“Yeah, me too. Talk to you in a bit,” Draco said before flipping his cell phone shut to turn it off. 

“Everything okay, Draco?” Ronnie asked, coming up and to sit beside him.

“Couldn’t be better.” Draco smiled, then showed her a picture, then the first page of the divorce papers. “Do you think you could keep everyone busy for about an hour? By then it should be good to take the last set of pictures.”

“Didn’t know he had that much flexibility.” Ronnie smirked, looking at the picture. “Not a very good likeness of Pansy, is it?”

“Not really,” Draco agreed.

“I’ll get some more group shots of the models while you’re busy,” Ronnie said, getting up. “Oh, by the way, Darius isn’t feeling too well. He thinks it might be sunstroke. We’ll have to use one of the other models, or . . . ”

“Or what?” Draco asked, looking up from the papers.

“Or, we could use another blond who happens to be very photogenic,” she hedged.

Draco looked over at Darius who sat in the shade, laughing at something that Harry had said to him who sat beside him under the tree. “Maybe he’ll be better in an hour or so,” Draco said.

“Hmm, maybe,” Ronnie said. “Anyways, I’ll let you get to that.”

Draco smiled up at her then lowered his head to read through the agreement. He had to laugh to himself when he saw Shane come toward him, but was waylaid by Ronnie who took his hand to lead him to the other models, handing him a camera.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

Harry sat with Trey and Michael as Ronnie took pictures, with Shane ‘advising’ her on how it should be done, while Draco was reading over some kind of paperwork. Darius sat in the shade – supposedly not feeling well. 

“So, if Darius is not feeling well, who is going to be posing with Haze?” Shane asked from beside Ronnie.

“I will be,” Draco said, coming up to the other side of Ronnie.

“But . . . ” Shane began.

“Ronnie and I pictured a blonde with Haze in these shots, dark and light. Although Michael and Trey would be good . . . ” Draco began.

“A blonde would be better,” Ronnie finished. “You sure, Draco? You haven’t been on that side of the camera for quite awhile.”

“What choice do we have?” Draco shrugged, taking off the shirt he had put on earlier, leaving just his faded, ripped up jean shorts.

“Um, don’t we have enough already?” Harry said, standing up and coming over to them.

“Not quite,” Ronnie said. “Okay then, Draco, Haze, we’ll need you on the beach.”

“I don’t think . . . ” Harry began, following them.

“Scared, Potter?” Draco whispered by his ear as he walked close behind him.

“No,” Harry said.

Ronnie stopped. The other models, Pansy, and Shane had also followed but kept a distance from the trio. “Draco . . . I want you to kneel on the sand, your ass resting on your heels. Haze, sit on his lap, straddling his thighs.”

Harry watched as Draco got into position, then stood in front of him. “I really don’t think this is a good idea,” he quietly said.

“Although this is a nice view,” Draco began, looking at the towel-covered bulge in front of him, “it’s not the right shot for what we’re looking for,” he smirked.

Harry lightly shook his head then slowly lowered himself on top of Draco’s lap, his knees straddling his thighs, his hands resting on broad shoulders.

“Relax . . . we won’t do anything you don’t want to do,” Draco grinned, sliding his hands up Harry’s upper thighs.

_‘That’s what I’m afraid of,’_ Harry thought to himself, closing his eyes and looking down, following Draco’s hands as they seemed to caress his leg.

“Okay, looks good so far. Haze, you need to shift up a bit, lose the towel. Draco, your hands sliding up to his hips and sides. Haze, keep your head lowered. Draco, your mouth closer, kissing his cheek, his neck. Haze, arch your neck back. Draco, your hands in his hair . . . ”

Harry’s heart hammered in his chest as he felt the warm hands move over his upper body; wet lips kissing his cheek, his chest, his neck. He arched his neck back, his own hands sliding up on their own to bury into Draco’s hair to pull him closer. He barely held back a moan when Draco began to nibble on a particular sensitive spot on his neck. He rolled his hips forward, his cock hardening against the jean-covered hardness that pressed against him. Firm hands slid down his back as the kisses moved lower. He felt the gentle urging to bend back, braced against arms that held his lower body close. A low moan escaped past his lips when a tongue flicked against the ringed nipple, his hands gripping Draco’s forearms harder as he arched more into the touch. He began to rock his hips forward, his mind shutting out the others watching as Ronnie continued to click away with her camera around them.

Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry’s chest, then placed his hand on Harry’s stomach, slowly skimming it up Harry’s chest, his fingernail flicking his nipple. He hungrily watched as Harry’s body seemed to reach for his touch, arching up in need. He distantly heard the instructions from Ronnie, brief that they were. His hand slid higher, to reach behind Harry’s neck, guiding him to raise himself again. He leaned in again to kiss Harry’s neck, his arms circling around his back to draw him closer. “You feel so good, Harry,” he huskily whispered by Harry’s ear.

“Feels – good,” Harry breathlessly said, his hands coming up again to tangle in Draco’s hair. 

Draco pulled back a bit and looked at Harry who had still not opened his eyes. “Open your eyes, Harry,” he quietly said, leaning his forehead on Harry’s. Harry shook his head, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

“Please, Harry,” Draco said, brushing his tongue against that bottom lip. “I want to see you.”

Harry opened his eyes. His gaze immediately locked on the heated grey eyes. “It’s not right,” he whispered, looking down at Draco’s mouth.

“Gods, Harry,” Draco moaned, his own eyes looking down as Harry’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Need to kiss you, please,” he whispered against Harry’s mouth.

Harry couldn’t help but give in as his body moved closer, his fingers tangling in the blonde locks to pull his head closer. “We are so going to regret this,” he groaned, right before his lips clashed with Draco’s in a desperate hungry kiss.

“What the fuck?” Shane shouted out from beside Pansy.

Ronnie smirked to herself, not missing a single shot as Draco and Harry reacquainted themselves on the sand. She had heard Shane’s outraged shout, as well as Pansy, who was trying to quiet him down. She had to admit, Draco looked much better with Harry than Darius would have. One could plainly see the chemistry that sizzled between the two, the way they reacted to each others touch, the way they looked at each other before they began to kiss.

Ronnie was startled out of her focus of the moment by a loud static that was heard from the walkie talkie that one of the assistants carried. She glanced up then to see that the wind had picked up, and heard the order to return to the yacht as a storm was coming. She immediately began to put the camera equipment in their bags, and helped to gather everything up to load up into the dinghy boats.

Harry heard the static also, and pushed himself away from Draco who was reaching out for him again. “No – not right,” he huskily whispered as he slipped on his shorts that Trey handed him. 

“Harry, please,” Draco pleaded, standing up and grasping Harry’s arm to pull him closer. “You can’t tell me there’s nothing there after that kiss.”

“There can’t be anything, Dray,” Harry choked out, pulling away to run toward one of the dinghy boats where some of the others were already waiting.

“Come on Draco, we need to get back to the yacht,” Ronnie said, reaching out to take his hand. 

Draco watched as Harry crowded onto a boat with Trey, Michael, Shane, and Pansy. He saw that Shane was right in Harry’s face, yelling at him over the sound of crashing waves, and Harry sat silent looking the other way, ignoring him. “Let’s get going,” he said, picking up his bag.

Ronnie and Draco were the last to leave the island, the rain beginning to come down hard. Once they reached the boat, Draco reached out for the ladder, while a boat hand helped secure the boat. He helped Ronnie start up the ladder, then began to climb up himself. Once he was on board, he climbed down into the cabin of the yacht, already crowded with wet bodies. Harry was among them, a towel around his shoulders, a beer in his hand, as he sifted through his backpack for a dry change of clothing. Draco pulled his t-shirt off that was soaked to the skin and began to towel his hair and upper body dry as he walked to the back of the boat to get some dry clothing from his own bag. 

He walked in to see Pansy drying Shane’s legs, her lips on his stomach. He reached for his bag, and glanced over at them to see both of them looking at him. “Don’t let me stop you,” he smirked, taking out a dry shirt, then walked back out.

“Shit!” Ronnie exclaimed.

“What? What happened?” Draco asked, hurriedly rushing over to her when he saw her scrounging through all the bags that were sitting on the bench – all their camera cases.

“It’s the camera,” she replied, going through another bag. “Can’t find it. Can’t find the camera with the last set of pictures. Fuck! Must have left it on the island,” she said, looking up at Draco finally.

“You sure?” Draco asked, helping in the search. 

“Everything was such in a rush. It’s not here, so its gotta be on the island,” she said, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. She grabbed one of the jackets one of the crewmen was holding. “I’ll go back and get it. We have to have that camera.”

Draco took the jacket from her hands. “I’ll go,” he said, putting on the jacket. He looked over and met Harry’s gaze. He nodded, then smiled to himself when Harry stood up and grabbed another jacket.

“Are you crazy? There’s a major storm out there, and you’re going to run and get one measly camera?” Shane exclaimed grabbing onto one of Draco’s arms.

Draco pulled his arm back. “That camera just may be the one that has the right picture on it. I’m – we’re going to go get it,” he said through clenched teeth. 

Harry and Draco climbed down onto the launch where some crewmen were holding onto the lines of the dinghy boat. They climbed aboard and sat huddled together under a large raincoat as Draco steered the boat to shore. Once they were close, Harry jumped over the side, the water to his waist and pulled the boat in. Draco climbed out and helped to haul the boat and tie it to the nest of trees. Draco ran over to the trees that were close to the last shoot and saw Ronnie’s camera bag. He checked inside after Harry charmed a protective spell from the rain over them. “It’s here. It’s all here,” he smiled.

“It was that important then?” Harry asked.

“Yes, this assignment is big. It could lead to a lot of other job assignments,” Draco said.

They heard static, then ran to the boat. “Better stay where you are for now, guys. The storm is getting worse out here. We’ll be okay, but you better stay put until it dies down some,” they heard Ronnie say over the radio.

“We can make it. Come on, we got to make it back,” Harry called out as he ran to the boat.

Draco caught up and grabbed his arm. “No, we can’t Harry. We’ll wait it out.”

Harry yanked his arm back. “What are you trying to do to me? I can’t do this again,” he cried out over the rain as he walked away from him. 

Draco tried to make a grab for him again, the rain soon soaking him to the skin again as well as Harry. Harry began to run from him, heading toward the water to see if he could get someone from the yacht’s attention. 

“Harry! Don’t. Please!” Draco called out catching up to him in the thigh high water, the waves washing up and pushing them closer to shore. 

Harry tried to push Draco away. “Why are you doing this to me? Fuck! I can’t do this again. Can’t go through watching you walk away again. I can’t,” Harry quietly said, pulling away to wade back to shore. 

“Harry,” Draco called out, wrapping his arms around Harry’s chest as he pressed his chest to Harry’s back. “Don’t fight this, please, Harry? Couldn’t you feel it before? We’re still good together, Harry.”

Harry turned in Draco’s arms. “It doesn’t matter if we’re still good together, Dray. You are married. You used me today – getting what you want. Well, congratulations, Malfoy – you get to hurt me all over again. Fuck you! I don’t need this,” he shouted as he stepped back.

Draco lunged for Harry, the waves knocking them down until they were on shore, their feet still in the water, Draco on top of Harry. “You do need this, Harry, as much as I need you,” Draco quietly said, his lips closing over Harry’s in a brutal kiss.

Harry couldn’t help but respond for a few brief moments, but then slid his hands between them, turning his head away as he pushed against Draco’s chest to push him away. “Doesn’t matter, Dray,” he said, looking up into Draco’s eyes.

Draco reached down and cupped the side of Harry’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek. “It does matter, Harry. I missed you – so much. It took me a long time to get over you. Don’t think I ever did. I never forgot you, Harry – never. You were the best thing that ever happened to me,” he said. “I love you, Harry. I think I always have,” he added.

“No,” Harry brokenly said, shaking his head. “Don’t say that. You have Shane now. I don’t matter anymore. I shouldn’t matter to you any more.”

“But you do, Harry,” Draco said. “You matter a great deal to me. Love you – so much,” he repeated, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Harry’s mouth, letting it linger, a gentle slide against the other until he felt the press back against him.

Draco gasped into the kiss when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, his hands held above his head as Harry began to hungrily devour his mouth. The rain poured down on them. The waves washed over their bodies as they began to move against each other. He arched his neck back when Harry kisses traveled over his cheek, down his neck to bite onto where shoulder met neck. His hips bucked up into the grinding down of Harry’s hips. He closed his eyes against the downpour and tugged his hands free of Harry’s, wanting to touch, to pull Harry into himself.

Harry pulled his upper body away from Draco, his lower body held tight by Draco’s legs wrapped around his upper thighs to hold him in place. He ground his hips down, watching as Draco writhed beneath him. He slid his hand down Draco’s side until he found the bottom of the drenched t-shirt, sliding underneath it to touch skin, his hand pressing firmly against him as he pushed the material up. Draco reached down and pulled the shirt up as he arched his upper body, hastily peeling it from his body, for Harry to descend again to claim very willing lips in a fevered passionate kiss. He felt Draco reach down between their bodies, moaning into the kiss when Draco’s palm pressed against his hardened flesh through the layer of jeans. Harry thrust against Draco’s hand, then groaned against the blond’s lips when he pulled away to find the bottom of his shirt, his fingers trembling as he tried to slip the button through the button hole. He raised his upper body again with Draco following him, neither one of them wanting to break from the taste of each other in their kisses. He smiled into the kiss when he felt the sudden tug on his shirt, hearing the faint rip when the shirt was torn open in Draco’s haste to touch him.

“Need you,” Draco moaned against Harry’s lips. “Want to touch you,” he huskily added, reaching between them again to undo Harry’s jean shorts.

Harry lifted his hips and helped Draco push his shorts down over his thighs, then down his legs, letting the shorts fall where they may as he tossed them aside. He leaned down to kiss Draco on the mouth again in a few breathless kisses before nibbling his way down his neck, his chest. Draco groaned out loud, his fingers tangling into Harry’s wet hair to pull him closer as his hips rolled up, wanting more skin on skin contact. Harry raised himself and knelt between Draco’s legs, his teeth leaving a trail of red marks as he nibbled, licked, and kissed his way down the blond’s trembling stomach. Harry’s hands went to Draco’s hips to still them, his fingers gripping the waistband of his shorts as he slowly peeled them down, then off. His tongue dipped into Draco’s navel, mimicking what he wanted to do with his cock. He bit rather harshly onto the protruding hip, as his one hand gripped the base of the blond’s cock. 

Draco had no time to recover from the bite before he was moaning and thrusting into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth, over and over again. He felt so close to cumming down Harry’s throat when a groan of frustration escaped his lips when he pulled away from him. Harry kissed the red bite on his hip, then raised himself to rest back against his heels. Harry reached down and pulled Draco up onto his lap, the blond’s legs straddling his thighs.

Harry slid his hands down Draco’s back until they grasped the tensing muscle of his backside. He pulled as he thrust forward, their moans muffled into the heated kiss as their cocks slid and ground against each other. “Faster. Don’t stop,” Draco moaned against swollen kissed lips. “So close,” he panted.

Draco clutched the back of Harry’s hair as he rolled his hips forward then backward, riding him hard and fast; their breathing ragged, their fingers digging into skin as they gripped each other tight. He felt a slick finger slide into the crease of his ass, and leaned forward, spreading himself more, urging Harry to touch. Once Harry’s finger eased into his eager hole, his body began to tremble. His cock pulsed as he shot his cum over Harry’s stomach. The finger was suddenly thrust in hard, pulling him close as Harry shakily thrust up against him, his orgasm squeezed out of him by the press of their bodies. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, not wanting to ever let go. He felt Harry’s finger slowly slide out. “Don’t . . . please,” he breathlessly said, pushing down on the finger.

Harry slowly let the finger slide back in, murmuring a lubrication spell to ease the way better. He began a slow in and out movement, as their bodies tried to control the beat of their hearts. Harry leaned in to place a light kiss on Draco’s mouth, then looked up, meeting Draco’s eyes. “You really have a thing for water, don’t you?” He smiled.

“You have to admit – mmmm, more,” he lightly moaned when Harry slid a second finger to join the first. “You look good wet – like a walking wet dream.”

“There’s wet, then there’s water-logged,” Harry teased after a wave crashed over his shoulders. He regretfully drew his fingers from Draco as he kissed Draco’s cheek. He stood, liking the feeling of Draco sliding against the front of his body, then took his hand to lead them into the trees.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Draco let Harry lead him to the trees, then tugged back to wrap his arms around Harry’s back. He began to trail light kisses up and down Harry’s neck, while his hands skimmed up and down his back, to finally rest on his hips. Harry ducked his head down and nuzzled Draco’s cheek, his lips seeking out Draco’s. Draco turned his head to meet the kiss, the slow slip and slide of their lips and tongue re-exploring their taste, their touch. His lips caught Harry’s tongue, drawing it into his mouth, lightly sucking it as his own tongue played with the tip. Draco’s hands gripped his arms as an erection pressed against his hip. Draco reached down to wrap his fingers around his shaft, slowly stroking the length up and down, his thumb grazing the leaking head in every up stroke.

Harry’s hips thrust forward, fucking himself into Draco’s loose fist. He broke from the kiss and bent his head forward, his forehead pressed against Draco’s shoulder. He felt the heated kisses travel down his neck again and arched into the touch, wanting – needing more. He felt the heat leave the front of his body and reached to draw it back to then feel lips move lower down his chest. Hands slid up his sides, his cock missing the attention as he rolled his hips forward for more. Draco’s tongue flicked against his nipple, teasing the nub to attention before kissing his way to the other, tugging the hoop in that nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth. Draco eased down onto his knees, his kisses moving lower down Harry’s body. Harry looked down with heavy-lidded eyes, reaching down to grip the base of his cock in hand as Draco looked up at him, his tongue darting out to lick the head of his cock. He traced a finger against Draco’s lips, the blond slipping it into his mouth along side the head of his cock. Harry’s eyes were riveted on the wet lips wrapped around the head of his cock, slowly lowering down about half way, then back up again. He began a slow thrust forward into the wet heat as his fingers combed through the blond tresses, guiding him to go deeper. He was not disappointed. Draco slowly took him deeper with every downwards slide.

Draco’s own cock was achingly hard since the first taste of Harry’s cock, but he couldn’t – didn’t want to stop as he met, and locked gazes with Harry as he slid up and down the hard length. His hand gripped the base of Harry’s cock, while the other one slid up the inside of Harry’s thigh, his thumb brushing against the ball sac. He cupped the balls in his hand, rolling them as his finger brushed over the puckered hole further down. He closed his eyes and plunged down, taking Harry all the way in, his nose brushing against pubic hair. He felt the muscles tense in Harry’s legs and drew his lips back, reluctantly allowing the slick shaft to slide free from his mouth. He leaned in to kiss Harry’s hip, his hands sliding to the back of Harry’s knees to guide him to kneel down in front of him.

Harry glanced around the clearing they were in and saw the discarded shirt that someone had left behind. He used some wandless magic to transfigure it into a padded blanket before laying it on the ground. He noticed Draco’s smirk, and raised his brow in question.

“It’s nothing,” Draco reassured him, knowing who the shirt actually belonged to. He gently nudged Harry down to lie on his back, following him down to kneel on his hands and knees over him. “Now where was I?” he questioned looking up and down Harry’s body beneath him.

Harry put his hands on Draco’s shoulders and gave him a push down. “A little lower,” he grinned, spreading his legs as Draco shifted between them. His hand left Draco’s shoulder as it moved down, and slid down his own stomach, his fingers combing through his pubic hair before wrapping his fingers around the shaft. He slowly stroked up and down, his hips thrusting up when Draco stuck his tongue out to flick against the head. 

It seemed that Draco had other ideas, as his lips slid up and down the length, his hands going to Harry’s thighs to spread them more. His lips kissed the loose skin of Harry’s ball sac; his tongue licking in broad, long strokes over the shifting balls. He tongued the one ball into his mouth, rolling it inside, sucking it in, before pulling his head back, letting it pop from his mouth. He did it again and again, shifting to one then the other before taking both into his mouth. He heard Harry’s harsh breathing, felt the cock being pulled in a tight fist against his cheek, then looked up. He reached up to grip the base of Harry’s cock as his tongue moved lower. His one hand pressed against the back of Harry’s thigh, making Harry’s lower body raise off the blanket. He saw that Harry looped his elbows in his knees, holding himself in place, then dove in. He stroked his tongue in long, broad strokes up and down Harry’s crease, pressing a little harder against the pucker. Once thoroughly laved, he darted his tongue against the hole, circling around, just teasing the entrance. He shifted on his legs more and braced his hands on Harry’s backside, spreading him as he pressed his lips to the hole, his tongue pressing in more to breach the hole – over – and over again.

Harry was a mumbling mess as Draco rimmed his hole. His hand was gripped in Draco’s when he tried to reach for his cock, wanting to pump the hardened flesh in time with the relentless fucking of his ass. “Please – fuck – Dray – need – gods,” he panted incoherently. 

Draco drew back slightly to nibble Harry’s ball sac again, stroking a fingertip against the slick hole. There was no teasing as he eased the first finger inside, slowly thrusting in as he twisted it. He gripped the base of Harry’s cock again, and devoured the length. Hungrily bobbing his head up and down as he thrust his finger inside, again and again. One finger was soon followed by another, then another, until he felt the passage loosen. He let go of the base of Harry’s cock and quickened his thrusts of his fingers, slid his lips faster up and down the length. He felt the tight passage clench around his fingers and moaned around the cock in his mouth.

“Gods, Dray can’t hold . . . cumm – ing,” Harry panted thrusting up into Draco’s mouth, his orgasm ripped out of him as his cum was eagerly swallowed by the blond.

Draco swallowed every last drop of cum, sucking until he could get no more. He drew back, kissing the head of the reddened tip, then lifted himself again until he was on his hands and knees over Harry. “We’re not done yet, love,” he hoarsely said, looking into his eyes as his hand guided his cock to the slick hole.

“Mmnnnn, feels so good,” Harry groaned, arching his neck back as Draco thrust shallowly a few times before sliding into the hilt.

Draco took advantage of the tanned expanse of skin, and leaned in to nibble and suck on the pulsing neck. His fingers fisted the blanket on either side of Harry’s head, his body tense as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. He stilled his hips, trying to catch his breath, and feathered light kisses up to Harry’s chin then lips. He felt Harry constrict the muscles around his cock, and bent his head down. “Don’t, just – please, don’t,” he breathlessly said, his voice strained with needing to release. “Just hold still or it will be over before we start here,” he added, meeting Harry’s eyes in a heated gaze.

Harry reached up and caressed the side of Draco’s face, as if memorizing the features for the future. “I missed you,” he whispered, brushing his thumb against Draco’s mouth.

“Missed you, too,” Draco whispered back, kissing the pad of Harry’s thumb. 

“Never forgot that night,” Harry said, his feet sliding up the back of Draco’s thighs, as his hands skimmed down Draco’s neck. 

“Neither did I,” Draco said, leaning down to kiss Harry, his hips beginning a slow roll forwards and backwards. “Gods, you feel so good,” he breathed against swollen kissed lips.

Harry raised his knees higher up Draco’s upper thighs, wanting more – wanting Draco deeper inside of him. As if reading his mind, Draco lifted his arms and moved them just under Harry’s knees to push them down to his chest. Draco began to move in long deep thrusts, the final inch or two slammed in fast and hard, making them both moan in pleasure. Harry reached up to Draco’s neck to pull him down, their lips crashing against each others in a kiss that was almost brutal in intensity. 

Draco pulled back slightly from the kiss, the heat spiraling down his body to pool in his groin. His breath ghosted over Harry’s lips as his cock began to thicken, pulse inside the constricting channel as he fell over the edge, his orgasm torn from his body. He pressed his lips in for another kiss, then bent his head into Harry’s neck. He slowly lifted his hips, his softening cock slipping out of Harry. He shifted to his side, his arms around Harry to pull him close. Harry curled against his side, their eyes closed, their heaving chests slowly coming back to normal rhythm.

Considering they were laying on the ground – granted on a magically cushioned blanket, they were both quite comfortable. Harry lifted his leg over one of Draco’s and snuggled in more. His body was humming with contentment from the rightness that the moment felt like, but his mind was thinking of what may come.

Draco felt the sudden tenseness in Harry’s shoulders against his hand that was stroking his back. “You’re thinking too much, Harry,” he softly said, bending a bit to kiss the top of Harry’s head.

Harry slowly withdrew himself from Draco’s arms, and sat up. “We should probably find our clothes,” he quietly said. “The storm looks like it’s calming down, so we should be able to go back soon.”

“Harry,” Draco said, reaching out to touch Harry’s back.

Harry pulled himself to his feet then turned to face Draco, then held out his hand. “Come on. Let’s go for a bit of a swim before we do.” He smiled, seeming to shift his thoughts to the side.

Draco reached up and grasped Harry’s hand and let himself be pulled up. They both walked back to the waters edge hand in hand, sighing to themselves when the water washed over them. Draco looked out at the water, seeing the yacht anchored a fair distance away from the shoreline. He looked back to see that Harry was wading a few feet away from him, then saw what Harry was going for. Harry already had a pair of jean shorts in one hand, and was making his way to another pair that was half in the sand on the beach, as well, as it looked like, his black t-shirt. He looked around the beach to look for Harry’s shirt to see it tangled in a bit of driftwood by the boat. He followed Harry, then they both went to dryer land at the trees’ edge. They both magicked their clothes dry before slipping them on, and made sure they had the camera bag as well as the shirt that was transfigured back to its original condition from the blanket they used, safely tucked away into the boat with a water repellant spell on them.

Harry sat down on the ground, his fingers sifting through the sand as he let his mind wander. He felt Draco settle behind him, his legs spread so that he was cradled back into his thighs. “Draco,” he said, breaking the silence between them.

“Hmm,” Draco hummed, kissing the side of Harry’s neck, his arms wrapped loosely around Harry’s waist.

“So what’s going to happen now? I don’t think I can be the guy on the side. You know? I know I’ve had other lovers, but I’ve never messed around with married men,” Harry said.

“Never would I have thought that this assignment would turn my life upside down,” Draco sighed, smiling against Harry’s neck. “Seeing you again made the past five years seem meaningless with Shane. I really don’t know what made me settle with him. He was not the man I thought he was,” he added in disgust. “Shane and I are over, Harry.”

“Because of me?” Harry asked, laying his head back on Draco’s shoulder.

“No, because of me, and him not settling with just me,” Draco softly replied. Harry glanced up at him with a question in his eyes. “The assignment before this one, I finished early, and decided to come home early. Shane was there, but not alone. He had another guy in our bed. Turns out he wasn’t the first. He had been fucking around behind my back even before we were married. He even was fucking Pansy in the same house on our wedding day.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, not sure what else to say to that.

“I’m not,” Draco laughed. “He’s a philandering asshole, and married me for my money.”

“Well, you do have enough to go around,” Harry grinned.

Static was heard on the radio that was on the boat. “Time to come back, guys. Can’t hold back Cruella and her pet dick too much longer before they come get you themselves,” they heard, both recognizing Ronnie’s voice over the radio.

“I really like her,” Harry laughed. 

“Yeah, me too,” Draco agreed. “So what about us? I don’t want to walk away from this again,” he asked, turning Harry so Harry was sitting with his side to his chest.

“Long distance relationships don’t usually work, Draco, even with a Floo system hooked up,” Harry said.

“Who said anything about a long distance relationship? My job takes me wherever I take it. I can live anywhere. What about you? You used to have all that money that you inherited and you’re working in a bar. Don’t you have any big plans for your future? I can get you a lot more modeling jobs if you need the money, or help you do whatever you want,” Draco suggested.

Harry pulled himself to his feet, brushing the sand from his shorts, then started to walk towards the boat, smiling to himself when he heard Draco rushing after him.

_‘Fuck. Sure, make his job sound like it doesn’t matter. Way to go Malfoy,’_ Draco chided himself, getting to his feet to follow Harry.

“Harry, gods – I need to learn to shut my mouth. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded – like your job is not important to you. I’m sure you’re good at what you do,” Draco apologized.

Harry turned to face Draco and gave him a brief kiss on the mouth. “Yes, I’m good at what I do. I like it here in Miami and it’s been good to me. Yes, I had the inheritance and still do have it, actually it’s quite sizable since I got Bill Weasley to invest and take care of my finances. The modeling . . . thanks, I am flattered, but I don’t plan on doing anything serious unless it’s for my boyfriend – after he ditches the dick head that is,” Harry grinned, untying the dinghy from the tree to begin hauling it to the water’s edge. “As for my future plans . . . ” he began, then stopped until they had both climbed into the boat and began the motor to head towards the yacht. “I plan on expanding my clubs further along the strip.”

_‘What?’_ “You mean . . . ” Draco began as they neared the landing of the yacht.

“Yep, that bar you saw me in that night, as well as the one where I was staining the bar belong to me. I own them, as well as one other that is doing quite well,” Harry smugly said as he began the climb up the ladder. He glanced down at Draco who had still not moved from his seat. “You coming, Dray?”

 

“Hey guys.” Ronnie smiled, reaching down to take the raincoats that Harry handed her. “You okay?” She asked, looking down at Harry’s open shirt, the buttons long lost in the water when it was torn open.

“Brilliant.” Harry grinned, holding out his hand for Draco to take as he climbed over the edge.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Ronnie smirked seeing the telltale red marks on both of their necks and Harry’s chest. “The camera okay?” she asked, looking at Draco again.

“Yes,” Draco said, handing her the bag. “Mine here somewhere?”

“Yeah, you have some kind of locking charm on it? Shane and Pansy were swearing at it when they couldn’t open it.” Ronnie laughed, then stepped back when she heard Draco’s name called out as Shane stormed over to them.

“What the hell is this?” Shane asked, tugging down the collar of Draco’s t-shirt, then looking over at Harry’s neck and chest. 

“None of your business, Shane.” Draco sneered, brushing past him. “I’ll be downstairs. Please don’t bother me as I have a few calls to make,” he added. He walked by Harry, letting his fingers brush against his hand. “Talk to you in a bit, yeah?” he whispered.

“Do what you have to do. We’ll talk when we get to the mainland,” Harry whispered back, his fingers giving Draco’s a quick squeeze. 

~*~

Draco had just finished reading and signing the documents that Blaise had sent him, when he heard the commotion above him. He looked out the small window to see that they had reached the mainland. He wandlessly took the silencing charm off that he had placed on the door due to the continuous pounding from Shane. He opened the door and looked to see that everyone was gathering their belongings, but did not see any sign of Shane or Pansy. He shouldered his camera bag and made his way up the narrow steps to the deck.

“Draco? What have you been doing? Why did you lock me out?” Shane whined, trying to stop Draco from going to the railing of the yacht.

“Because I did not want to see you,” Draco sneered, moving past Shane to make his descent down the gangplank to where Ronnie was talking to Darius.

Shane followed Draco down and pulled on his arm once they reached the wooden platform of the dock. At the sudden jerk, Draco dropped his carry-on bag that had his change of clothing. Draco stopped and nodded towards Harry who stood waiting by his motorbike, looking oh so eatable in his ripped up faded jeans and white tank top.

“What is it with him that you don’t have with me?” Shane asked, looking over at Harry who had nodded back at him with a cheeky smirk. 

_‘Do I really have to answer that?’_ Draco thought as he saw the heated look that Harry was throwing his way.

Draco looked back at his soon to be ex-husband, not surprised to see Pansy standing within touching distance of Shane. “You know – I think I feel more betrayed by you, Pansy than Shane here. You have been my friend since Hogwarts. We’ve been through a lot together, and you just toss our friendship away for this gold-digging two-bit wizard.”

“Draco, please tell me what this is all about. I’m still your friend,” Pansy said, reaching out to touch Draco’s hand.

Draco shook his head, and reached into his camera bag. He took out the documents and envelope containing pictures of Shane’s affairs. He handed a picture over to Pansy. “This was taken a few months back. Not a very good likeness of you, Panse,” he quietly said. He handed another to Shane. “This was taken last year. Looks like the same man that I caught in our bed last week – the man that meant nothing to you. Tell me, Shane,” he took out a few more pictures of Shane and different men, “Were they paying you? Were they worth it?”

“This is not me in these pictures,” Shane hoarsely said, his hands shaking as he looked at each picture in turn. 

“Oh, but they are, Shane. I’ve looked closely at them. It is you, and I have documentation of who and what you were doing, as well as dates.” He handed the last picture to Pansy. “This picture was taken a few weeks ago. She’s quite stunning, isn’t she, Pansy?” Draco smirked seeing Pansy’s face flush red with anger. “What? You think you were the only woman who fucked my husband? You think you two were going to live happily ever fucking after? Well, guess what? You can have him, Pansy.”

“What are you saying, Draco?” Shane nervously asked, his hands twisting the photographs. 

“I have copies filed away of those, so you can keep those.” Draco smirked, nodding towards the pictures. He handed Shane the documents. “What I’m saying – is that we are over, Shane. You will sign these. I want nothing to do with you after today.”

Shane took the documents, his eyes growing wider when he saw the headline, ‘Petition for Divorce’. He looked back up at Draco. “Can’t we work things out? I love you, Draco. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Love? You don’t know the meaning of the word, Shane,” Draco scoffed. “You don’t want to lose me? Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to sneak into other beds, Shane. You don’t care about me. You care about the money Shane. Well – I’m giving you some. A hundred thousand dollars, and you can keep the penthouse apartment in Vienna.”

“A hundred thousand? You’ve got to be joking?” Shane asked. 

“You’re lucky you’re getting that,” Draco sneered. “It was against my lawyer’s advice.”

“We’ve been married for five years . . . ” Shane began.

“Five years of you bending over to take it up the ass for others, Shane. Don’t even think about fighting this petition. You will not win. These pictures will make sure of that, as well as the pre-nup agreement that you signed before our wedding.” Draco’s smile grew when he saw the surprised look on Shane’s face. “Oh, I know about that. I guess mothers always do know best.”

Shane’s face tensed in anger, his hand beginning to reach for his wand in his hidden side pants pocket. “Uh – I wouldn’t try that if I were you,” Draco said, shaking his head. “You would live to regret that,” he added, crossing his arms at his chest.

Shane looked at Draco, then glanced to Harry who was staring intently at him. He knew he would not win against a Malfoy, not to mention against the Savior-of-the-Wizarding world. He looked down at the divorce papers, the look of defeat clearly there to see. 

Draco handed him a pen. “Sign it now, and it will be finished. Done deal.”

Shane glanced over to his right to see that Pansy had stepped back away from them, glaring at him in anger. He took the pen and signed his name, for it to disappear in a puff of smoke to appear on Blaise’s desk. “So when can I pick up my stuff?”

“Your ‘stuff’ is already packed and shipped off to the penthouse. The house elves apparently were very happy to do it. Don’t even bother trying to get access to the other properties, because since you signed those papers, you are no longer a Malfoy, so you won’t be able to get access.” Draco smirked.

Draco gave a last disappointed glance to Pansy, then turned to leave that part of his past behind. 

“So, Mister Single-and-Apparently-Liking-It by the smug look on your face...” Ronnie grinned, reaching to take his camera bag, “all okay?”

“Better than,” Draco replied. “You mind taking these to your studio for me for now?”

“Probably could be arranged.” Ronnie smiled. “You got something planned?”

“Yeah,” Draco said, looking over at Harry. “I’ve got some catching up to do.” He reached out to pull Ronnie into a hug. “Thanks for being here for me, Ronnie,” he quietly said by her ear before kissing her cheek.

“Always,” she smiled. “Someone’s gotta do it. Now go. Shouldn’t keep something like that waiting,” she added, nodding towards Harry.

Draco gave her another kiss on the cheek and began to make his way to Harry. He couldn’t stop his heart from beating double time at the sight of him, the look in the emerald eyes as they watched him approach. 

“Everything good?” Harry softly asked, reaching to slide his hand behind Draco’s neck to pull him closer.

Draco nodded, leaning into the touch of Harry’s hand. “So, what should we do to celebrate my new found bachelorhood?” Draco grinned, resting his hands on Harry’s hips as he readily went into Harry’s arms.

“Well – we do have five years of catching up to do.” Harry smirked, leaning in closer.

“Hmm, five years,” Draco whispered against Harry’s lips. “Think we should start now?”

Harry lightly kissed Draco in response, his other hand coming up to cup the side of Draco’s face. “Never forgot you,” he said, caressing the side of Draco’s face.

Draco brought his hands up and wrapped them around Harry’s upper back, his one hand sliding up to comb through the back of his hair. “Love you,” he huskily said, pressing his body close to Harry. “Never letting you go now.”

“Never leaving,” Harry replied, leaning in to kiss him again. “Love you, too,” he softly said, just before his lips pressed against Draco’s.

Draco hugged Harry closer as he succumbed to his drugging, teasing kisses. He brushed his tongue against Harry’s lips, giving a soft moan when he felt Harry’s slide against his. It was not a demanding, needy kiss – just a kiss that reclaimed what they felt for each other – a kiss that held promises for years to come.

Ronnie sat in her jeep, the gear all stored away safely in the back seat, just watching her friend finally get what he’s wanted in his heart all these years. She could clearly see the feelings that they shared between them in that kiss, and the way they touched. She watched as they pulled apart, giving brief lingering kisses to each other, before Harry straddled his bike, reaching out to Draco. Draco climbed on behind Harry, and wrapped his arms around his waist, reaching up to kiss the back of Harry’s neck. The bike’s engine roared to life before they both drove off to find, most likely, a bed to make up for their lost years. She looked over at Shane who had just put a shirt on over his tank top. She had to laugh when Shane had a grimace on his face, then bent his head down to sniff at his shirt. It was the same shirt that Draco and Harry had brought back from the island.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was about six months later that the ad came out in several publications for the ‘Eros’ cologne for men. The party to launch the cologne was held at Possession, Harry’s new club that opened a few months before. Several full size pictures were set up by the bar, where samples of the cologne could be purchased. Ronnie was also there to celebrate the ad, as well as to promote the new calendar for the new year that she had shot. They were also available to the general public. It was Christmas week and the patrons of the club were in good spirits.

 

Harry was looking at the pictures that were chosen for ‘Eros’. Three pictures were chosen in the black and white prints, the only color showing was of the cologne bottle in the bottom corner of the ad. He remembered each picture taken. There was the one with Darius in the ankle deep water, with himself at his front, Darius’ hand on his stomach, with his head bent back as Darius was kissing his neck. The next was of him coming out of the water, his body wet, his hair tousled and in his face, his hands on his chest and stomach. The last, but definitely not the least favorable, by the attention it seemed to be getting, was the one with him laying on his back in the sand, his body wet, sand clinging to his skin, his head bent back into the sand, the picture showing the dip from his hipbones where the picture cut off at the bottom. He as well as anyone else could plainly see he was naked. All of the pictures, were chosen carefully by Draco, making sure his face was not too discernable – making sure Harry Potter was still hidden from the wizarding world.

Draco was talking to Alex Parkinson about a new assignment that he was specifically asked for by an underwear company. His eyes kept straying to Harry who was talking to one of the bartenders, before he was taken away by Ronnie who was dragging him onto the dance floor, not that Harry was complaining by the looks of it. 

Draco’s fingers twisted the gold celtic band around his left ring finger, still trying to get used to the idea that Harry Potter, or Haze Black, was now his, at least that was what the marriage certificate said. They had had a small ceremony at Harry’s beachside bungalow with just a few close friends in attendance. Hermione had come down, surprised at the news, but happy for her friend knowing that he was lost without the blond so many years ago. Blaise also came, happy to see his friend happy and with the right person after so long. Narcissa had also come down for the wedding, staying a few weeks to get to know her new son-in-law. Alex Parkinson was also there as a friend, but not Pansy, as she was not welcomed there. 

The ceremony was on the beach. They both wore beige pants and white dress shirts, their sleeves casually rolled up and the first buttons undone, showing the tan skin from the endless days spent in the sun after they got back from the ‘Eros’ shoot. It was Narcissa’s idea to have the ceremony on the beach, all in their bare feet as their toes sunk into the warm sand. The get together afterwards was held at the house, around the pool. 

Several people had come to the reception, all wishing the newlyweds well. To go with the casual atmosphere of the day, they enjoyed barbeque steaks grilled to perfection with sliced potatoes grilled in dill seasoning, and a few vegetables on the side. For desert, they all had cake – a cake that Narcissa had surprised them with for their wedding. It was vanilla, with a symbol of a love knot on it, a series of winding and intertwining loops that have neither a beginning nor an end, representing love that will last forever. They had each held onto the knife and cut the first slice of cake, and fed each other a bite, both of their eyes hungrily following the other’s tongue as they licked the icing off their lips. Harry had reached for Draco then, sliding his hand behind his neck to pull him closer. Neither of them cared as they ignored the people around them, their kiss lingering as they licked the icing of each other’s lips.

 

“I will contact you in a few days then, Draco.” Alex smiled. “Now, I would suggest you dance with your husband. He keeps glancing over here, hoping I’m sure, for you to go to him.”

Draco grinned. “Yes, I think I will. I will talk to you later then?” Alex nodded, then reached out to shake his hand. “Thank you, Alex, for giving me that chance. It means a lot to me.”

“Not a problem, Draco. My daughter was foolish to throw away her friendship with you. You will always be welcomed by me.”

Draco returned the handshake then walked to the dance floor, his gaze meeting Harry’s as he came closer. Ronnie had noticed the way Harry became distracted, and looked over her shoulder to see Draco making his way over to them. She leaned in to kiss Harry’s cheek, then stepped back. Draco readily took her place after giving her cheek a kiss.

“Good news?” Harry said by Draco’s ear as he pulled the blond close to his body, both swaying to the music.

Draco tilted his head back as Harry started to nibble the side of his neck. “Mmmm, that feels good,” he said, his hands running down Harry’s sides to his hips. “Alex has another assignment for me.”

“More naked men?” Harry grinned, pulling back to kiss Draco on the mouth.

“Possibly.” Draco smirked. “Women too.”

“Sounds ...” Harry began, a smile growing on his face as he reached in his pocket for the pager.

Draco also felt the vibration of his own pager in his pocket. They looked at each other, their faces a mix of excitement and nervousness. He took Harry’s hand and led him off the dance floor. Draco managed to talk briefly to Ronnie, while Harry talked with his bartender as they both shouldered on their jackets. Within minutes of feeling the vibration, they had went into Harry’s office and Apparated from the room.

~*~

“Pacing is not going to speed up the process.” Narcissa smirked from her seat on the sofa in the waiting room. She had gotten the Floo call from her sons and came immediately through, and was now watching Draco pace back and forth in front of her, while Harry was up and down from his seat, both of their eyes on the clock on the wall.

“It’s been hours since we heard anything,” Draco said.

“It has only been about two hours,” Narcissa reassured. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Their impending fatherhood: they married about a month after the ‘Eros’ shoot, and had a baby on the way thanks to Draco’s mother who had friends in odd places. The ‘friend’ was a Mediwitch at the Salem School for Wizardry. There was a girl of fourteen who had gotten herself pregnant and did not wish to keep the baby. She was about four months pregnant at the time and that was the same week of their wedding. They had immediately flooed to the school and met the young woman. She was a Half-blood witch by the name of Jordan Willows. They got along very well, and she agreed for them to adopt her baby. They gave blood to the Mediwitch who used it to infuse their DNA with Jordan’s so the baby would be theirs by blood. The father of the baby was a Muggle and didn’t want anything to do with it when he was told. The one condition she had was for her to hold the baby after it was born one time, and for her to be Obliviated of the memory of the baby afterwards. They were leery of her last demand, but she wouldn’t budge in her decision. They decided after the paperwork was filed, that they would keep tabs on Jordan and set her up a vault for her future – a vault that she would be told was from a long lost relative or something. 

Sometimes it felt all so rushed – the wedding, the baby, a family. In such a short time, they had met each other again, realizing that the love they shared had never faded. They just had to remind themselves that they were meant to be together, and they constantly do, as much as they can, and in however many ways they can. The baby was something that Draco had always dreamed of – a family of his own, something that Harry shared. So all things considered, these events in their life were not really rushed, they were just put on hold for awhile – until they were able to find each other again. 

Harry and Draco both looked to the door of the waiting room when a medinurse came through the door. “If you’ll follow me, I’m sure your daughter would like to meet their daddies.” The nurse smiled.

Harry reached for Draco’s hand and they followed the nurse, Narcissa following close behind them. “Scared?” Harry whispered, the smile never leaving his face.

“No – yes.” Draco laughed. “You?”

“Yeah, but gods – its bloody brilliant.” Harry grinned, turning to Narcissa who was chuckling at them both.

They fell immediately in love with their daughter the minute they laid eyes on her as she lay in Jordan’s arms. They let Jordan hold her for as long as she wanted, then left with promises that the memories of her and the baby would be held in a Pensieve for when the time was right, for the time when their daughter would want to know of her mother. Jordan was given a potion to put her to sleep and heal her body before the doctor Obliviated her of the memory. Unfortunately, the doctor has had to do this more often than not with the young witches – and wizards that gotten themselves into trouble like this.

“The baby’s name?” The nurse asked with a smile, breaking Harry and Draco’s attention from the wiggling baby in Draco’s arms. They had looked up very briefly when Narcissa took a picture of the three of them, but then were soon enthralled with the little one again.

“Daine Jordan Malfoy-Black,” Draco replied, kissing the baby’s forehead before laying her in the hospital bassinet. A pink bonnet appeared on the baby’s head with a pink blanket draped over the small body with her full name stitched across the top of it.

Harry put his arm around Draco’s back and pulled him close to his side as they looked down at Daine. “Have I told you lately how much I love you,” he quietly asked into Draco’s ear.

“Not since this morning,” Draco grinned. “Our daughter, Harry, can you believe it?” He reached out to touch the baby’s foot through the blanket. “I never thought this would happen to me.”

“What? The baby?” Harry smiled.

“That, and you,” Draco said, turning in Harry’s arms to face him. “We found each other again, and we have Daine. All thanks to the Eros cologne shoot.” Draco grinned, leaning in to kiss Harry on the mouth.

Harry looked up at the ceiling. “Thank you, Cupid,” he laughed, then tightened his arms around Draco as they both began to laugh.

 

Unknown to them, and unseen, there was a half-naked young man with a chiseled body and tousled blond curls who threw his head back and laughed throatily. He fluttered on soft pearly wings, wearing a sexy white loincloth with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. He nodded in satisfaction as he slung his bow over his head and prepared to fly away. “You are welcome, young mortals.” he laughed before taking flight.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note: quoted from site – http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eros_(god)_
> 
> _In Greek Mythology, EROS was the primordial god of lust, love, and intercourse; he was also worshipped as a fertilily deity. His Roman counterpart was CUPID. Eros’ name is the root of words such as erotic. In some myths, he was the son of the deities Aphrodite and Ares, but according to Plato’s Symposium he was conceived by Poros (Plenty) and Penia (Poverty) at Aphrodite’s birthday. This explains the difference aspects of love_
> 
> _Like Dionysus, he was sometimes referred to as Eleutherios, “the liberator”. His Roman equivalent was Cupid, “desire”, also known as Amor, “love”. According to tradition which was made by Eratosthenes, Eros was principally the patron of male love, while Aphrodite ruled the love between men and women. His statue could be found in the palaestrae or wrestling schools, on of the prinical venues for men to associate with their beloveds, and it was him to the Spartans sacrificed before battle. Meleager records this role in a poem preserved in the Greek Anthology: “a woman, hurls the fire that maddens men for women; but Eros himself sways the passion for males.” (Mousa Paidikee, 86)._
> 
>  
> 
> *This story also was written in Draco's POV. Might eventually post also.

**Author's Note:**

> This story I had written quite a while ago. Decided to archive all my stories onto this site. Will be gradual process uploading the stories. 
> 
> I also am still figuring things out for here on the different fonts, so be patient please. :)
> 
> ~tas


End file.
